Une famille sortie de l'enfer
by depressed one
Summary: X-over. Résumé à l'interieur.
1. Résumé

Une famille sortie de l'enfer.  
  
Résumé.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun de ces caractères.  
  
Place : Ats/saison 5 ; Btvs/ saison 7 (spoiler)  
  
Cette fanfic prend place après la mort de la bête. Angel a retrouvé son âme. Cordelia a couché avec Connor mais c'était la bête qui la contrôlait. Connor est revenu habité à l'hôtel et fait une big crise. Gunn et Fred ont rompu. Après la mort de Lilah Wesley a complètement quitté Angel investigation. Spike a retrouvé son âme.  
  
Résumé : Quand Dawn est kidnappée pendant une visite à son père, Buffy est obligée de demander l'aide d'Angel. Mais est ce que Dawn a été kidnappée parce qu'elle est la clé ou parce que c'est une adolescente car beaucoup d'adolescent sont kidnappés en ce moment à L.A. Buffy va devoir faire équipe avec une fille qu'elle déteste. Angel qui a de gros problèmes avec Connor va connaître pire quand Connor va perdre son ..........   
  
Pairing : Pas de Buffy/Angel Pas de Dawn/Connor Pas de Gunn/Fred Peut-être Wesley/Fred Peut-être Cordelia/Angel Peut-être Spike/Buffy Peut-être Faith/Gunn Peut-être Faith/Connor (Ben elle a passée deux ans dans une prison pour femme !) Peut-être Spike/Angel (non, j'rigole)  
  
Attention : Vulgarité, ou insultes. 


	2. Situation

Une famille sortie de l'enfer.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Situation.  
  
  
  
Dawn descendait la rue, rêvassant. Elle était à L.A ou plutôt de retour à L.A. La ville où elle avait passer son enfance. Revoir tout ça lui rappela des souvenirs, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout était faux. Elle rendait visite à son père. Elle avait pensé qu'après la mort de sa mère son père se serait rapprochée de ses filles, mais c'était faux. Déjà quand ils vivaient ensemble son père n'était pas très présent alors maintenant.  
  
Il commençait à faire nuit. Dawn savait qu'elle devait rentrer mais elle voulait que son père s'inquiète un peu. Avec son travail et sa nouvelle pétasse il n'était pas souvent présent. Dawn en était malade, mais elle n'avait pas à lui en vouloir, tout les souvenirs qu'il avait était faux, il ne la connaissait pas car elle existait sur cette terre depuis quoi deux, trois ans alors elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir et ça là rendait folle de rage, contre ces moines qui ont fait d'elle un être humain avec toute la tuyauterie émotionnel qui va avec et contre elle mais ça elle ne savait pas pourquoi.  
  
En faite elle ne savait pas grand-chose. Elle était une clé, et comme souvent le sont les clés elles était perdue. Sa soeur l'avait envoyer chez son père quelque jours pour faire un break après tout ce qui c'était passer avec Willow récemment. Elle ne voulait pas de break elle voulait aidé, faire partie de scouby gang mai elle n'en avait jamais fais partie, elle était une de leur mission pas un de leur membre. Mais elle savait qu'au- delà de ça ils l'aimaient surtout Buffy, elle avait quand même donnée sa vie pour sauver Dawn.  
  
Buffy, sa soeur et surtout la tueuse celle choisit pour tuer les vampires et autres démons du genre. C'était d'ailleurs pour sa qu'elle était sa soeur, parce qu'elle était l'élue qui d'autre pouvait l'a protéger de Glory ou de tout ceux qui pouvait vouloir « la clé ». Quoiqu'il y avait bien Angel, le petit ami de Buffy ou ex petit ami. Dawn n'arriverai jamais à s'y faire. Mais les moines n'aurait jamais pu faire croire qu'elle était sa soeur ou pire sa fille car c'est un vampire et les vampires n'ont pas de famille de même sang qu'eux pour la bonne raison qu'ils sont mort et dans le cas d'Angel qu'ils sont très vieux. Enfin ça si on compte pas leur « enfants vampire » comme Spike, il était indirectement un rejeton d'Angel. Mais pas de même espèce.  
  
Dawn l'avait beaucoup aimé mais après ce qu'il avait fait à sa soeur. Il était revenu avec une âme, mais Dawn avait du mal à croire que ça changeait quoique se soit.  
  
En pensant à Angel, elle réalisa qu'il était lui aussi dans cette ville, tout près, c'est bizarre elle avait envie d'aller le voir mais en même temps sa paraissait comme un rêve parce que ça faisait si longtemps, comme si en quittant Sunnydale il avait quitter sa vie et maintenant son c?ur elle se demandait si c'était la même chose pour Buffy. Angel, de toute façon il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup changer, après toute ces années, puisqu'il était immortel.  
  
Se laissant envahir par ses pensées elle continuait à avancer là il fallait vraiment qu'elle rentre. Elle fit demi-tour et commença à remonter l'allée quand elle entendu un bruit comme si quelqu'un avait shooter dans une cannette vide. Elle s'arrêta puis repartie plus vite, accélérant le pas. Elle avait eu son lot de gros vilain dans sa courte vie alors elle savait quand il fallait décamper. Mais, hélas cette fois, les gros vilains eurent raison d'elle. Deux apparurent devant elle, lui barrant la rue, elle recula mais deux l'attendaient derrière, elle avait envi d'hurler, BUFFY !! Mais ça soeur n'était pas là et c'était la première fois. Mais pris par la peur elle commença malgré elle à crier :  
  
- « BUFF. » Mais les hommes ou peu importe ce qu'il était l'attrapèrent et lui plaquèrent une main sur la bouche. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant que ceux-ci ne tombe dans le néant.  
  
  
  
T.B.C...... 


	3. Dans la rue

Une famille sortie de l'enfer.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Dans la rue.  
  
  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la pièce commune, pour voir combien de personne était présente mais en faite elle ne s'en faisait pas pour les lits parce que ces temps ci il y avait de moins en moins de jeunes gens qui venait y dormir. Elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Elle regarda à sa montre.  
  
-« il ont de la chance ceux là, dix minutes avant la fermeture. »  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrant laissant entrevoir deux jeunes, dix-huit, dix-neuf ans un garçon et une fille. -« On est désolé Ann on arrive limite mais on à attendu Jimbo mais il est pas venu. » dit le garçon.  
  
-« Ouai vous avez de la chance il est pas encore l'heure de fermeture et ils nous reste des lits. » répliqua Ann.  
  
Elle se poussa les laissez entrer et referma la porte derrière eux. Les deux jeunes avancèrent regardant alentour quand la fille dit :  
  
-« Il y a pas grand monde ce soir. »  
  
-« Non, depuis deux semaines il y a des habitués qui manque, soupira Ann, mais bon ils doivent être partis c'est pas si il pouvait appeler ici « leur maison ».  
  
Pourtant c'était la sienne de maison, mais Ann savait que tout les jeunes qui venait dan son refuge n'était que de passage, qu'il reste une nuit, un mois, un an ils pouvait partir à tout moment, c'est pour ça qu'elle refusait de s'attacher même si c'était difficile et si l'obligeait à reste seule, mais de toute façon elle avait l'habitude d'être seule c'est pas comme si la vie lui avait donne le choix.  
  
Non, ici c'était la chef, elle était oblige d'être juste et sévère même si elle savait que la vie était dur pour ces jeunes et que ce qu'ils avaient le plus besoin c'était de l'amour, mais elle n'était pas là pour ça, elle n'était pas leur mère. Mais elle les écoutait, les prenaient au sérieux. Quand ils venaient dans son refuge pour s'abrite du froid, elle regardait par fenêtre les ombres bougées et elle savait qu'a l'extérieur il y avait plus que du froid. C'est pourquoi elle avait instaurer un couvre feux assez tôt, elle ne voulait pas que les jeunes qui n'ont pas eu la chance d'avoir une famille, une maison, servent en plus de « happy meal » a une bande de vampires. Les vampires, elle s'y connaissait elle avait voulu en être un, il y a longtemps, dans une autre vie, elle avait avance ça.  
  
-« C'est bizarre, j' veux dire tu connais Jimbo, c'est pas le genre de mec qui t'pose un lapin »le garçon dit, inquiet.  
  
-« Oui, c'est pas non plus le genre de mec a qui on pourrait confier son âme ou m^me son portefeuille » lui répondit Ann réaliste.  
  
- « Arrête ! C'est chelou ! Tout le monde se barre. J'sais pas moi, y avait cette fille sur le trottoir que je voyais de temps en temps, même elle elle c'est barrer, moi je vous dit sa va devenir une ville de vieux ici » dit la fille mâchant son chewing gum et l'enroulant autour de son doigt.  
  
- « Oui, ben moi, je crois que c'est pas une mauvaise chose, j'espère qu'ils sont rentré chez eux, car quand on a une famille c'est toujours mieux que dans la rue » dit Ann en lançant un gros regard au garçon.  
  
- « Oui sa dépend de quel coté on se place » répondit le garçon, Glenn.  
  
C'était un garçon grand, châtain, très fin mais costaud. Ann le connaissait depuis qu'il était arrivé en ville, sa faisait une dizaine de mois, apparemment il venait de Seattle mais Ann était sure que se n'était pas là qu'habitaient ses parents. Il était parti un jour, comme ça et comme beaucoup d'autre.  
  
Ann discutait beaucoup avec lui, elle l'aimait bien, elle c'était permis de briser la règle avec lui parce qu'il paraissait différent, plus sérieux, plus mature et quand elle essayait de lui demander pourquoi il était parti de chez lui, il ne répondait pas, évitant le sujet. Sa pouvait être n'importe quoi, abus sexuels, maltraitance, décès dans la famille et autres. Ann savait que tous les jeunes qui atterrissaient dans son foyer se coltinaient une enfance bien triste. Même elle.  
  
- « Allez ! Vous pouvez allé vous installé, vous connaissez la maison alors faites comme d'habitude » Elle leur dit souriant à Glenn, qui lui rendit son sourire.  
  
- « Merci, Ann, qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans toi ? » il lui répondu.  
  
- « J'ose même pas y pensé » Ann rétorqua amusé.  
  
Glenn l'embrassa sur la joue puis se dirigea vers le salon sa copine sur les talons. Ann les regarda s'éloignés, riant doucement mais toujours concerné par l'absence de Jimbo et d'autre depuis deux semaines. C'est vrai qu'ils pouvaient être parties, sa arrivé souvent mais avec tout ce qu'elle savait sur le « coté obscur » elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au pire.  
  
- « Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que j'aille me plonger dans la fabuleuse histoire de la comptabilité » dit-elle sur un ton enjoué pour s'encourager. Quand un autre coup à la porte. Elle regarda à sa montre :  
  
- « Ah ! Non ! Là il est trop tard ! » Elle ouvrit le visage glaciale prête à renvoyer la personne qui venait lui demander de l'aide. Elle savait qu'a chaque fois qu'elle en renvoyait un dans la nuit, elle l'envoyait peut-être à sa mort mais ils devaient respecte les règle sinon jamais il ne s'en sortiraient. Elle ouvrit la porte. Son visage passa de froid à enjoué en une minute quand elle vit qui était derrière la porte :  
  
- « Gunn !! » Elle se précipita et l'embrassa « oh ! Je suis contente de te voir ! »  
  
- « Ben laisse moi entrer, je sais que c'est plus l'heure mais je viens voire une vielle amie »  
  
Elle le regarda puis le tira par le sweater pour le faire entré. Elle referma la porte. Puis elle le regarda suspicieusement :  
  
- « Toi t'as quelque chose à me demander » lui dit-elle.  
  
- « Ouai, j'aurai pu téléphoner mais comme je patrouillais dans le secteur.... »  
  
- « Tu t'es remis à patrouiller ! C'est génial, enfin je veux dire c'est plus rassurant, vient on va s'asseoir »  
  
Il l'a suivit dans son bureau/chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit en face de lui.  
  
- « Toi, t'as pas l'air bien ? » dit-elle concerné.  
  
- « Je suis un peu fatigué avec les patrouilles et Angel Investigation..... »  
  
- « Ah ! Comment va Angel ? »  
  
- « Ca va. Enfin il à quelque problèmes avec son adolescent de fils mais c'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre que les ados c'est galère »  
  
- « Depuis quand les vampires ont des enfants ? Depuis quand les vampires ont des enfants qui grandissent plus vite que la vitesse du son ? » confuse.  
  
- « Ben depuis pas longtemps » répondit Gunn pas très convainquant.  
  
- « Et cette fille Cordelia avec qui tu sortais oh ! Et ce gars qui c'était fait tiré dessus ? » dit Ann très curieuse ce qui n'était pas son habitude.  
  
- « Ben, Cordelia va bien et puis c'est avec Angel qu'elle est, enfin plus ou moins, moi c'était avec Fred. Wesley va bien mais y bosse plus trop avec nous, y nous aide des fois, mais il a ces propres dossiers alors chacun bosse de son coté... »  
  
- « C'était ? » l'interrompis Ann.  
  
- « C'était quoi ? »  
  
- « T'as dit c'était en parlant de ta copine sa veut dire que c'est fini ? »  
  
Gunn prit une grande respiration :  
  
- « Ouai, il s'est passé un truc assez grave et puis avec la bête et la fin du monde qui a failli suivre sa a pas aidé à notre réconciliation »  
  
- « Alors je vois pourquoi tu as recommencé a faire tes patrouille, c'est la seule que t'as jamais trouvé pour passer t'es frustrations, mais c'est pas un peu dangereux tout seul ? »  
  
- « Ca va j'ai de l'expérience et des fois le fils d'Angel m'accompagne »  
  
- « Le fils d'un vampire, j'me demande à quoi il ressemble »  
  
- « Il a pas de vilaine face ou de longue canine, il est normale petit, très fin on dirait pas qui peux te casser un vampire en deux. Sinon, comment tu vas, toi ? » dit Gunn lui touchant le menton amicalement.  
  
- « Oui, rien ne change, sauf qu'il y a de mes jeunes qui s'en vont, surtout que c'est pas le genre à t'envoyer une carte ou à te passer un coup de fil »  
  
- « Tiens c'est justement à propos de ça que je voulais te parler » dit sérieusement Gunn, il prit une photo dans la poche interieur de son blouson et la tendit à Ann.  
  
- « T'aurai pas vu se gosse, traîner ici récemment. Il a disparut depuis deux semaines ces parents pensent à une fugue mais comme la police ne trouve rien il ont fait appel a Angel Investigation »  
  
Elle prit la photo. La regarda attentivement.  
  
- « Non, ça ma dit rien, et avec le peu de monde qu'on a récemment je l'aurai remarqué » elle souleva la photo « tu permet que je la garde, je la montrerai aux jeunes ici, au cas ou ils l'aurait vu dans les rues ? »  
  
- « Biensure » acquiesça Gunn.  
  
- « je t'appellerai si jamais quelqu'un le voit ou la vue »  
  
- « T'es génial » dit Gunn lui souriant.  
  
- « Ouai, tellement génial que je vais t'invité à dîner »  
  
- « A cette heure ci ? »  
  
- « Il est que dix heure et puis tu dois avoir faim après ta patrouille »  
  
- « De toute façon je peux pas dire non » dit Gunn en lui faisant un clin d'?il.  
  
- « et moi sa me donnera un bonne raison de pas faire ma comptabilité »  
  
Gunn se leva et s'assit à la table vite rejoint par Ann avec des assiettes et autres.  
  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
Il faisait sombre. Sa faisait deux jours qu'il était dans ce trou ? Il avait faim et peur. Il se demandait si ses amis allaient le chercher mais probablement que non. Ils allaient sûrement croire qu'il c'était bourrer la gueule et qu'il s'était tirer avec une junkie.  
  
Il n'était pas seul, il y avait une fille probablement une prostitué vue ses fringues et un gars qui fait une crise de manque, probablement au crack, c'était ce qui était à la mode dans la rue ces temps ci. Alors il se demandait pourquoi ces types les avaient kidnappé, sûrement pas pour demander une rançon, qui la paierait ? Il riait dans sa tête quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit libérant de la lumière des néons du couloir qui lui brûlèrent les yeux. Un homme s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par le bras, le portant presque. Il se laissa tiré vers l'extérieur paralyse par la peur.  
  
  
  
T.B.C........ 


	4. Poltergeist

Une famille sortie de l'enfer.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Poltergeist.  
  
  
  
Une entrée de maison, il y a des petits tableaux, un petit portemanteau, tout de la petite maison de vieux. Et oui elle était petite cette maison mais c'était le travail de toute une vie pour Jane, elle avait soixante ans mais encore beaucoup de vigueur pour dépasser la centaine. Elle aimait cette maison, elle et son mari l'avaient construite eux même et quand George été mort prématurément, c'est tout ce qui restait a Jane, une vieille bicoque pleine de souvenirs.  
  
Au début quand tout avait commencé elle s'était laisser penser que c'était George qui s'amusait à faire bouger, voler et virevolter tout les objets dans les airs.  
  
Elle ne croyait pas au fantôme mais la, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Alors ça la faisait rire, des fois elle parlait même avec lui dans son lit le soir, des piques niques au bord du lac le dimanche, mon dieu tout sa avait vingt ans !  
  
Mais quand le supposé fantôme de George c'est mis a jeter et casser des objets, la Jane n'était plus si sure d'elle. Elle avait tenté de communiquer mais rien n'y fit. Elle alla donc voir le pasteur de sa paroisse, pas qu'elle croyait qu'il y avait un dieu mais l'église était belle et George était pratiquant alors trente ans d'église tout les dimanche matin on n'arrête pas du jour au lendemain. Le prêtre lui avait donné une carte lui disant :  
  
- « C'est une agence de détective qui s'occupe de cas comme sa. La jeune femme associée vient régulièrement cherché de l'eau bénite ici, elle est charmante, vous devriez les appeler. »  
  
Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit. Mais quand les détectives lui avait demandé de sortir de la maison pour attraper le...oh, elle ne savait plus, elle était resté tout près de la maison, chez la voisine d'en face pour les espionner, au cas ou ils étaient en faites des charlatans qui voulaient la cambrioler.  
  
C'est vrai que la fille était charmante, c'est d'ailleurs à elle qu'elle avait parlé le plus et à qui elle avait donné le numéro de la voisine. Le garçon lui il était bizarre, intriguant.  
  
Elle avait reçu leur coup de fil qui était signe qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle. Elle venait de pousser la porte et se trouvait donc dans l'entrée. Elle la traversa et entra dans son salon, il était dans un état comme si la première guerre mondiale y avait eu lieu. Les chaises étaient retournées ainsi que le canapé et tous les objets du plus gros au plus petit jonchaient le sol. La jeune fille s'approcha d'elle :  
  
- « Sa y est Mm Swanowitch on l'a eu, il nous aura fallu toute la journée »  
  
La petite vielle regardait les yeux écarquillées l'état de sa maison quand la jeune fille ajouta :  
  
- « Oui, on a mis un peu mais on vous fera un prix spécial » La fille souriait d'un air gêné.  
  
- « Enfin, il vous embêtera plus » ajouta le jeune qui était tellement gêné que Jane se demanda si ils avaient réellement fait une chasse au fantôme ou une partie de jambe en l'air.  
  
- « Bon on y va laissez, il est tard » dit l'homme sortant à toute vitesse. La jeune fille, elle prit son temps mais stoppa arrivé à la porte et dit :  
  
- « On vous enverra la facture par courrier, bonne nuit »  
  
Jane ferma la porte derrière eux et avança dans le champ de ruine :  
  
- « Et moi à qui je vais envoyer la facture pour avoir nettoyer ce fouillis » dit la vieille dans ses dents « Bon, on le fera demain, au lit ! »  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
Quand ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel il était tard, il n'avait pas vu la journée passée à se cogner la tête contre les murs et les meubles essayent d'attraper une stupide entité volante. Angel lui était content tout revenait à la normal, il avait vainque la bête, Wolfram et Hart avaient été détruis par la bête, enfin Angel savait qu'un jour ou l'autre ils reviendraient avec 'leur' apocalypse cette fois, et maintenant il refaisait des dossiers faciles avec Cordelia.  
  
C'était difficile entre eux avec ce qu'elle avait fais avec Connor, c'était dure d'être ensemble spécialement quand Connor était la. Apres que la bête a dit qu'elle travaillait pour quelqu'un de plus puissant et qu'il tuerait l'enfant. Angel avait obligé Connor à venir vivre à l'hôtel, bien sure, mais Angel avait deux cent quarante huit ans alors c'est pas un gamin de dix huit avec un an d'expérience sur terre qui allait lui résister. Connor lui avait balancé à la figure toutes les horreurs que son jeune cerveau avait pu trouver. Mais au bout de cinq heure à se disputer et à se battre Connor avait finalement laissé Angel prendre le dessus, enfin 'laissé' c'était pas tout à fais le mot juste. Mais il sortait quand il voulait, par la fenêtre, ça rendait Angel dingue. Il avait du mal à garder de l'autorité sur son gosse qui aux files des semaines devenait de plus en plus humain, de plus en plus ado, de plus en plus rebelle, de plus en plus....ben, chiant.  
  
C'est dingue, quand Angel analysait la relation qu'il avait avec son fils, il avait l'impression d'être dans une série pour ado. Sauf que dans ce genre de série entre deux disputes il y avait une réconciliation et que la il n'y en avait pas. Mais bon de temps en temps Angel arrivait à lui tirer trois mots, c'était déjà pas mal.  
  
- « Je vais mourir » dit Cordelia tombant sur le sofa.  
  
Depuis qu'on lui avait pris son appartement et qu'elle était revenu du fais que 'elle avait couché avec Connor, le fils d'Angel, mais c'était pas sa faute' truc, elle avait emménage à l'hôtel. C'était dur de vivre avec Angel après cette trahison mais Angel lui avait pardonné, il lui faisait même la cour discrètement, mais avec Connor c'était difficile.  
  
Sa l'avait beaucoup fait souffrir le petit quand Cordelia la gentiment repoussé mais il ne voulait pas comprendre, comme un enfant a qui on aurait retiré sa maman, alors Cordelia avait du être plus dure. C'est depuis ce moment qu'il était passé du petit garçon qui ne comprend pas le monde à l'adolescent torturé qui comprend trop bien que le monde c'est de la merde. Cette révolution s'était faites si vite que Cordelia pensait qu'il avait toujours était comme ça, mais non. Avant le jeune voulait aider, combattre les forces du mal et découvrir les sentiments humain maintenant il en été submergé. Il restait toute la journée au lit la musique à fond dans son casque d'un CD portable qu'il avait trouvé personne ne sait ou à attendre le soir pour sauter par la fenêtre trouver des vampires pour se défouler.  
  
Angel vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle, l'urne dans les mains :  
  
- « Et qu'est ce qu'on va faire de ça ? » demanda Cordelia.  
  
- « J'en sais rien, on verra demain. Je vais attendre que Gunn et Connor rentre de leur patrouille et j'irais me coucher »  
  
- « Ils y vont souvent en patrouille ensembles ces temps-ci »  
  
- « Oui, c'est bien, déjà parce que comme sa il sont deux, et puis Gunn sera une bonne influence pour Connor » dit Angel souriant et posant l'urne sur le comptoir.  
  
- « Ouai... » Répondit Cordy pas très convaincu.  
  
- « Quoi ? » demanda Angel intrigué.  
  
- « Avec tout ce qui ce passe avec Gunn ces temps ci j'ai bien peur que ce sois son dernier souci que d'être une bonne influence pour Connor.... » Soudain elle stoppa coupé par l'entrée de Connor dans l'immeuble.  
  
- « On parle de moi, j'aime pas sa » dit le jeune homme mais pas sur un ton spécialement menaçant.  
  
- « Oui, on se disait combien tu nous avait manqué » répondit Cordelia souriant.  
  
- « Ah ouai ! C'est marrant parce que moi vous m'avez pas manqué du tout » dit-il montant les marches vers sa chambre.  
  
Angel se demandait comment après juste un an sur terre son fils arrivait à être aussi sarcastique, il arrivait toujours à trouver le mot qui blessait. Ca devait être un talent naturelle, un truc de famille.  
  
Angel était doué aussi mais il ne s'en servait que quand il n'avait pas son âme, d'ailleurs récemment Angélus ne s'était pas privé. Darla, elle aussi était douée, mais la différence entre elle et Angélus c'est qu'elle était beaucoup plus réaliste, moins naïve, plus perverse. Plus le temps passait plus Connor lui ressemblait. Au début il était comme son père un champion malgré ses peines toujours à voler au secours des désespérés, maintenant il était comme sa il était comme sa mère, blasé par le monde, dégoûté de la race humaine et inventant sans cesse des jeux de plus en plus dangereux pour se sentir exister, il était devenu désespéré :  
  
- « Connor ! » l'appela Angel. Connor s'arrêta :  
  
- « Quoi !! » il répondit arrogamment.  
  
- « Ou est Gunn ? »  
  
- « Il est allé voir une fille »  
  
- « Une fille !!! » s'étonna Cordelia « Qui ?! »  
  
- « Sais plus » répondit Connor en haussant les épaules. Il remonta dans sa chambre puis claqua la porte quand Winnifred dit Fred entra dans l'hôtel par la porte frontale.  
  
- « Ben, t'étais sorti ? » demanda Cordelia étonné.  
  
- « Me dis pas que tu fais comme Connor, passer par la fenêtre » ajouta Angel.  
  
- « Non, je.....enfin.....j'avais un truc à faire...personnel » dit-elle apparemment gêné « Ou est Charles » c'était la seule a l'appelé Charles.  
  
- « Il est... » commença Angel.  
  
- « Pas revenu de patrouille » le coupa Cordelia.  
  
- « Ah...Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit » elle se précipita dans les escaliers.  
  
Angel regarda Cordelia et dit :  
  
- « Elle est bizarre ces temps ci, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il y a eu entre eux pour qu'ils se mettent à changer ces deux là »  
  
- « Tu te met à être curieux, ça te ressemble pas » dit Cordelia amusé.  
  
- « Ben bien sure, si tu le fait pas il faut bien que je le fasse » lui retourna Angel en souriant.  
  
- « Je vais allé me faire un sandwich, t'en veut un ? » lui dit-elle.  
  
- « C'est pas sa qui va me nourrir, tu sais »  
  
- « Oui, mais je peut mettre du sang à la place du ketchup » plaisanta-t- elle « j'te ramène un verre de sang » elle parti dans la cuisine.  
  
Lorne descendit les escaliers regardant la porte pour voire qui était entrée quand il vit Angel il alla vers lui :  
  
- « Le gosse est rentré ? » chuchota-t-il.  
  
- « Oui » dit Angel fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- « J'ai fouillé dans sa chambre » continua-t-il « regarde ce que j'ai trouvé » il tendit une serviette blanche taché de sang à Angel « qu'est ce que t'en pense ? »  
  
- « Il a sûrement été blessé, égratigné dans une bagarre. Il devait être balaise le mec pour avoir seulement pu l'écorché » répondit Angel concerné.  
  
- « Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi mais après j'ai vu des morceau de verre brisés avec du sang aussi dessus et la j'ai pensé.... »  
  
- « Qu'il s'était blessé en cassant un verre ou quelque chose comme sa et qu'il s'était pensé avec le torchon » répondit Angel le coupant.  
  
- « Non, enfaîtes, j'avais pensé qu'il égorgeai des rats, c'est vrai y a moins de rats en ce moment » Angel leva les yeux au ciel « Non, je plaisante, enfaîtes je crois que c'est beaucoup plus grave. Je pense qu'il...... »  
  
- « LORNE !!!!!!!!!!!! » la voix de Connor retendit dans tout l'immeuble.  
  
- « Vite cache le ! » dit Angel tendant le chiffon à Lorne.  
  
Lorne ne sachant pas ou le mettre se dirigea vers le comptoir et ouvrit l'urne.  
  
- « Non !!!! Oh non !!! » dit Angel se précipitant mais trop tard une petite lueur bleu s'échappa du bocal ou Lorne mit le chiffon.  
  
- « T'inquiète pas il va se rendre compte de rien »  
  
- « Une journée, on avait mit une journée ! » dit Angel implorant.  
  
- « Lorne !!!!!! » cria Connor apparaissant dans les escaliers et sautant par-dessus la balustrade. Il fonça vers le démon :  
  
- « T'as mis t'es sale pattes dans ma chambre ?! »  
  
- « Non » répondit Lorne essayant de paraître innocent.  
  
- « Oh arête ! Y a t'es empreintes partout ! Ton odeur ! »  
  
- « Quoi ?! Dis tout de suite que je pu ! J'y suis allé pour voir les....canalisations »  
  
- « Les canalisations ?! » répéta Connor « Menteur ! Passe moi t'as main que j'sente si tu ment » il leva sa main pour prendre celle de Lorne. Angel baissa la main de Connor et lui dit :  
  
- « Connor, t'exagère »  
  
- « J'exagère ! J'vais être obligé de mettre des verrous à mes portes ! »  
  
- « Si tu mes des verrous à tes portes, je met des verrous à tes fenêtres » dit calmement Angel.  
  
Soudain il vu flotter juste à coté de Connor la serviette imbibé de sang. Il l'attrapa rapidement ce qui fit reculer de surprise Connor :  
  
- « Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? T'es dingue ? » dit Connor intrigué.  
  
- « Il y a un Poltergeist dans l'hôtel, Lorne va le dire à Fred, qu'elle fasse attention » il lui passa le chiffon discrètement.  
  
- « Il y a un poltergeist dans l'immeuble ? » dit Connor croyant à une blague.  
  
- « Oui, celui qu'on à attrapé chez Mm Swano.......Sowano...enfin chez la dame quoi »  
  
- « Comme Casper ? » dit Connor incrédule.  
  
- « Oui, mais la version gore »  
  
- « Cool »  
  
  
  
T.B.C.......... 


	5. Un petit somme

Une famille sortie de l'enfer.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Un petit somme.  
  
  
  
Il poussa la porte de chez lui, très doucement, parce que c'était une vieille porte, elle grinçait et il ne voulait pas réveiller sa famille, il était tard.  
  
Encore une soirée passer au bureau.  
  
Dans son métier il n'y avait pas de repos pour les braves. Il était flic mais pas ceux qui sont sur les scènes de crimes ou ceux dans la rue. Lui il bossait en civil. Il était au service disparition. C'était affolent le nombre de gens qui disparaissait, il s'occupait principalement des jeunes de quinze et vingt-cinq ans. Lui et ses collègues s'était partagé les dossiers comme ça, car c'était plus simple parce qu'on recherche pas de la même façon un gamin de dix-sept ans ou un adulte de quarante.  
  
Tous les soirs comme celui là en rentrant il courrait embrasser son fils et sa fille qui dormait à l'étage paisible dans leur lit. Il avait écouté toute la soirée les lamentations d'un père regardant les photos de sa fille disparut. Une belle fillette, sa s?ur était mignonne aussi, sexy avait penser Henri mais ça lui été vite passé quand il avait vu les yeux de la jeune femme brillé et humide de chagrin. Comment on peut toucher à des gosses pensait Henri regardant sa petite fille Claire, dormir sa poupée serrée contre son c?ur. Sa le rendait malade. Il redescendit et se servit on scotch qu'il bu allonger dans son sofa. Sa femme apparut à l'escalier.  
  
-« Henri ?c'est toi ? »  
  
-« Ben oui, qui veux tu que ce sois ? Je monte dans une minute va te recoucher, chérie. »  
  
Elle disparut en haut des marches. Sa femme était contente qu'il travaille au service disparition c'était moins dangereux enfin la plupart du temps.  
  
Une fois il avait retrouver une jeune fille mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, alors paniqué elle l'avait pousser dans les escaliers en entendant le bruit du corps au contact du sol elle avait hurlé alertant tout le quartier. Il s'en était sorti avec une jambe cassée et une bonne demi douzaine de cotes fêlées. Mais bon c'était une fois comme ça. Il avait profité de ses vacances obligé et alité pour s'occuper de ses enfants. Dieu, si jamais ils les perdaient il serait anéanti, rien que d'y penser il se resservit un autre scotch quand il revit sa femme en haut des marches au début il cru que c'était l'alcool mais mon c'était bien elle et elle lui parlait :  
  
-« Tu pourra sortir poubelles ? »  
  
-« Oui, va te recoucher tu vas être crever. »  
  
-« Tu est sure que ça va ? »  
  
Elle était inquiète quand il rentrait tard comme se soir ça voulait dire qu'il avait eu une affaire difficile et ça l'affecté beaucoup. Elle savait qu'il ne lâcherai jamais son job, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de voir les visages des parents ou amis quand ils leurs disait, 'n a retrouver votre fils, votre ami', mais le prix était rude à payer parce que il retrouvait la plus part du temps un sur dix alors sur pour une personne retrouvant son proche c'était neuf qui imploraient le retour de leur proches.  
  
-« Oui, ça va, mon c?ur, va j'te dis. »  
  
Elle remonta et ferma la porte de sa chambre, elle grinçait aussi. Demain c'était son jour de congé il huilerait toutes ses porte.  
  
Enfaîtes il avait eu une plutôt bonne journée avant l'affaire de la fille car il avait enfin découvert un bon tuyau à propos de plusieurs de ses dossiers. Il avançait dans une enquête et s'étonnait de plus en plus à mesure que les infos lui parvenaient. Mais il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser en tout cas jusqu'à après demain. Il allait finir son scotch, sortir les poubelles, embrasser ses enfants et rejoindre la femme de sa vie pour passer une merveilleuse nuit comme elle les était toutes depuis que pour s'endormir il avait le doux parfum des cheveux de sa femme qui lui couvrait le visage.  
  
Il sourit, pas besoin de finir le scotch il fonça dans la cuisine pris les poubelles et sorti doucement de la maison fermant doucement la porte. Il avança dans l'allée pour prendre quelque minute d'air frais.  
  
Soudain il sentit quelque chose le prendre à la gorge. Ca le serrait. Il porta ses mains à son cou, c'était comme un fil. Quand il regarda ses mains il vit du sang, son sang. Il n'eu même pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'on l'avait égorger quand il tomba à terre à coter des containers.  
  
La langue hors de sa bouche et ses yeux grands ouverts.  
  
Ses yeux qui virent qui avait fait ça mais qui ne pouvait le dire à personne, plus jamais.......  
  
  
  
________________________________  
  
  
  
-« Eh ! Joli petit cul ! » cria un gars apparemment bourré.  
  
Elle passa devant lui et continua son chemin. C'était pas le genre de fille à se laisser faire, mais deux ans en prison lui avaient mis du plomb dans la tête. Maintenant elle relativisait, laissant glisser sur elle les insanités de ce monde comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Et puis elle avait pas le droit de se plaindre après tout ce qu'elle avait fait elle-même, agression, insultes, faire équipe avec un maire fou pour contrôler le monde et j'en passe, mais le pire ce qui lui donnait mal à l'estomac avant de s'endormir, c'était l'homme qu'elle avait tué. Elle le revoyait chaque soir l'implorer du regard.  
  
C'est pour ça qu'elle avait quitté Sunnydale. Elle avait aider Buffy malgré la haine de cette dernière qui était entièrement justifier puis été partie, elle pouvait plus resté sur la bouche de l'enfer sinon elle l'aurait avalé. Chaque endroit de cette ville avait un souvenir douloureux à recracher au visage de Faith. Alors elle avait errer cherchant sa voie mais ne l'avait pas trouver.  
  
Elle était revenue à Los Angeles. La cité des anges, d'ailleurs elle en connaissait un.  
  
Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était revenue. Ou plutôt si, elle voulait demander à Wesley d'être son observateur à nouveau mais elle avait peur de le lui demander, il avait beaucoup changé après son embrouille avec Angel, il était différant. Elle avait pensé que le fait qu'il les aide à tuer la bête les aurait rapproché mais non. Apres qu'Angélus est tué Lilah et que Gunn lui soit définitivement devenu hostile de part sa rupture avec Fred, il s'était peu à peu éloigné, puis complètement.  
  
Ou peut-être qu'elle avait peur, parce que c'est elle qui aurait changé, elle avait du mal à se voir comme la parfaite petite Buffy à rapporter son petit rapport de patrouille à son observation tous les matins comme un chien rapporte le journal.  
  
Alors en attendant elle restait à l'écart, elle se baladait de temps en temps dans la ville tuant les vampires qu'elle croisait mais elle avait du mal à se dire que c'était se à quoi elle était destinée jusqu'à sa mort.  
  
Elle prenait soin d'éviter Angel et sa clique. Elle arriva a son motel, Giles lui avait donné un peu de sous pour prendre le train mais comme elle avait fait du stop et avait pu avec l'argent se payer une chambre pour un mois. Le truc c'est que ça faisait un mois qu'elle y habitait alors il fallait bientôt qu'elle parte. De toute façon il était vraiment miteux cet hôtel.  
  
Elle c'était décidée d'aller voir Wesley et de demander à Angel de l'héberger quelque temps. C'était dure pour elle parce qu'elle avait horreur de demander des service.  
  
Elle arriva devant sa porte. Elle toucha la poignée mais la porte s'ouvrit toute seule :  
  
-« Génial ! » S'exclame-t-elle.  
  
Elle s'était fait piquer ses affaires :  
  
-« Eh ! Ben !Ca prendra moins de temps que prévu pour faire les bagages. »  
  
Pas qu'elle avait beaucoup d'affaire, mais bon. La petite s?ur de Buffy lui avait donné quelque vêtement. C'était la seule qui avait été sympa avec Faith à Sunnydale. Buffy avait été méchante et cette autre fille Anya aussi, mais bon s'est normal Faith avait couché avec leurs deux petits amis.  
  
Elle ressorti et retraversa la rue :  
  
-« hou !mais c'est qu'elle aime le coin la petite beauté » dis le gars quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.  
  
Faith s'approcha et lui colla une droite entre les deux yeux.  
  
D'accord elle avait changer et tout, mais il y a des limites..  
  
  
  
T.B.C... 


	6. De grandes nouvelles

Une famille sortie de l'enfer  
  
Chapitre 5 : De grandes nouvelles.  
  
  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait sombre mais il avait installé de gros rideaux noirs devant ses fenêtres alors il faisait toujours sombre. Il regarda son réveil, c'est son père qui avait voulu qu'il ait un réveil mais pourquoi faire ? Il se couchait quand il était fatigué et se réveillait quand il se réveillait.  
  
Il était seize heures, il avait dormi plus de douze heures. Il se leva, il aurait bien dormi encore, de toute façon tout ce qu'il faisait c'était chassé des vampires et autres démons donc s'était pendant la nuit. Il avait été réveillé par des bruits de coups.  
  
D'habitude il mettait son casque avec sa musique pour dormir pour ne pas être déranger par les aléas des gens de l'hôtel mais il avait plus de pile, il faudrait qu'il aille en volé quelque une. Son père était sans arrêt entrain de dire :  
  
- « Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, tu demande » avec un espèce de sourire en travers de la figure.  
  
Connor voulait rein lui demander, il se débrouillait depuis qu'il était petit alors maintenant qu'il avait dix-huit piges il allait pas commencer à dépendre de quelqu'un. Surtout d'Angel.  
  
Apres tout ce que Connor lui avait fait il se demandait pourquoi son père continuait à s'accrocher. Il lui parlait et parfois le disputait comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
  
Connor comprenait de plus en plus le monde. Il comprenait les jeunes comme si celui qu'il avait été n'avait jamais existé. Il comprenait pourquoi Sunny ce shootait pour finalement se tuer.  
  
Il ouvrit le porte de sa chambre quand il vit Cordelia passez la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte d'à coté :  
  
- « Ca y est tu le vois !!! » elle cria.  
  
Il pensa que c'était génial d'avoir une voix stridente gueuler dans ses oreilles au réveil, mais bien sure c'était sarcastique. Elle le regarda :  
  
- « Oh ! On t'a réveillé ? » Demanda t-elle inquiète.  
  
- « Peu importe » il répondit avec dédain.  
  
Elle parut vexée. Il en avait marre de la voir constamment à lui sourire et être gentille. Il pouvait faire ou dire tout ce qu'il voulait elle continuait de sourire. Au moins Angel il laissait pas tout passé. Quoique même Angel était mou, Connor pensait qu'avec Holtz il se serait prit une bonne paire de baffes depuis longtemps et même au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait les baffes se transformait en coup de poings, mais de part sa forme super naturel Connor les sentaient presque pas, c'est sure qu'avec Angel ils les sentiraient.  
  
Il avançait dans le couloir. Il y avait pour beaucoup de soleil dans l'hôtel la journée. Tous ceux qui habitait l'hôtel se levaient et se couchaient toujours à différentes horaires donc s'était dur de savoir qui était levé.  
  
Il descendit les marches et vit Angel dans le hall avec une urne dans les mains à scruter le plafond. Connor était presque amusé de voir à quel point son père avait l'air ridicule.  
  
- « Vous l'avait pas encore attraper ? » il demanda. Angel se tourna vers lui le visage crispé par la rage.  
  
- « On a essayé de dormir mais il nous en a empêché, si je l'attrape sa va chauffé » Connor laissa échappé un soupir d'amusement, ce qui décrispa le visage d'Angel sa faisait des jours que son fils n'avait pas sourit.  
  
- « Eh ! T'as deux heures d'avance sur ton horaire de lever habituelle » dit Angel. Eh oui, Connor se levait quand le soleil se couchait après il allait chassé pendant trois ou quatre heures. Après il rentrait et puis mangeait et traînait dans l'hôtel à rien faire.  
  
- « Ouai, mais y a deux malades qui court après un fantôme qui font de bruit » dit le jeune.  
  
- « Ouai, ben vu la taille de l'hôtel on est pas prêt de l'attraper » Connor haussa les épaules.  
  
- « Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda Angel sachant que la réponse ne la ferait pas sauter de joie.  
  
- « J'vais faire un tour » eh voilà exactement le genre de réponse qui faisait pas sauter de joie Angel.  
  
- « Ca fait longtemps que t'ai pas sorti en plein jour t'as pas peur de te perdre » plaisanta Angel.  
  
- « Toujours moins que toi » répondit Connor.  
  
Angel n'était plus blesser pas les remarques de Connor. Il avait pris l'habitude et ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait à quel point les gens pouvaient être méchant quand ils étaient désespérés spécialement les ados et spécialement Connor. Connor ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était fragile en ce moment Angel lui, le sentait au plus profond de son c?ur. Même si son c?ur ne battait plus depuis longtemps depuis qu'il avait Connor c'était tout comme. Connor se dirigea vers la porte quand il hésita pour finalement se retourner :  
  
- « J'en ai pas pour longtemps » puis il sortit.  
  
Angel le regarda sortir quand Cordelia cria :  
  
- « Bon tu le vois !? » il reprit sa traque au fantôme.  
  
Soudain il le vit dans un coin.  
  
- « Oui il est là !! » il cria puis doucement avança.  
  
- « Bouge pas, petit, petit, petit..... » il bondit mais la poltergeist se barra, il retomba sur le ventre. Il leva la tête et vu des chaussures, il la leva encore puis se leva :  
  
- « Buffy !? »  
  
  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
  
Il alla dans ce quartier qu'il connaissait bien. Il avait squatté un peu avec des jeunes sans-abri dans un taudis du coin. Il avait ses piles dans sa poche. Ils les avaient volé comme d'habitude.  
  
Il été rentré dans le magasin, avait renversé un étalage et pendant que le gars ramassé il avait foncé à l'extérieur. Il courait extrêmement vite alors le gars l'avait même pas vu sortir.  
  
Il allait rentré mais il voulait juste avant voir si sa avait bougé dans le coin. Il voulait nouer quelques contacts avec des jeunes comme lui. Pour....ben...faire des trucs de jeunes.  
  
Il arriva au squat. Il avait fait connaissance d'un gars il y avait trois ou quatre jours, il était sympa mais bizarre. Des fois il chantait mais il avait tapé la discute avec Connor et lui avait donné les adresses ou il créchait. Il avait été surpris de voir Connor mettre en poussière un gars qui avait de longues dents. Après il avait vomi et dormi sur le trottoir c'est la que Connor avait compris qu'il était soul. Ca aurait paru évident pour n'importe qui au premier coup d'?il mais tout ça été nouveaux pour Connor. Il avait vu son premier mec bourré dans la rue, il riait et pleurait simultanément demandant à tout le monde de lui faire un câlin. Il avait pensé que c'était normal il avait pas l'habitude des humains avant. Il avait passé trois mois avec Gunn et Fred mais il passait tout son temps à les espionner et à lire, chasser.  
  
Il regarda vite fait dans les pièces. Il y avait des gens de tous age de toutes race. Pas de traces de Jimbo. Ouai, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si Connor ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Il fit demi-tour et se heurta à une fille :  
  
- « J'ai besoin de soleil, j'ai besoin de soleil... » elle disait en se basculant d'avant en arrière.  
  
Visiblement elle était stone. Connor la contourna et sorti. Au début quand il croisait des junkies comme elle il leur répondait croyant que c'était normal après les junkies le suivait partout alors il avait arrêté comprenant qu'ils étaient fous.  
  
Il prit la route pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Quand il arriva à la porte il entendit une voie étrangère.  
  
- « Oh non, ils ont une cliente » il pensa qu'il pourrait entré discrètement.  
  
Il oubliait tout le temps que son père avait la même super capacité auditive que lui, ben oui même que cette super ouïe venait de lui.  
  
- « Connor viens ! » Angel l'appela.  
  
Soudain la jeune fille fit un bond de son fauteuil. Debout elle regardait Connor comme si il était la dernière personne sur terre.  
  
- « Connor, c'est Buffy » la présenta Angel.  
  
La jeune femme était petite, blonde, jolie et ........bizarre. Elle s'approcha.  
  
- « Bonjour.....oh mon dieu !! » Connor ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle dise ça après le bonjour. Et aussi fort.  
  
- « Désolé » elle dit posant une main sur sa bouche.  
  
- « Mais comment ?! » elle avait l'air complètement à l'ouest.  
  
- « Je te l'ai expliqué » lui dit Angel.  
  
- « Je sais et j'ai très bien compris, c'est juste que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher » dit Buffy.  
  
Connor ne dit rien, il comprenait pas grand-chose et il s'en fichait il voulait juste monté dans sa chambre se changer et allé patrouiller. Quand la fille s'approcha de lui et lui tendit sa main :  
  
- « Je suis Buffy, la tueuse de vampires » puis elle se retourna vers Angel la main toujours sous le nez de Connor, elle chuchota à Angel :  
  
- « J'aurai peut-être pas du dire, la tueuse de vampires comme ça hein ? C'est l'habitude » Angel lui sourit car il savait qu'elle avait beau chuchoté Connor l'entendait très bien.  
  
- « Comme Faith ? » demanda Connor.  
  
- « Oui....et....non » répondit Buffy. Connor lui serra la main vite fait, puis plus personne ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Cordelia brise le silence.  
  
- « Buffy est vieille amie »  
  
- « De qui ? » dit Connor. Angel cru entendre de l'arrogance mais il en entendait toujours quand Connor ouvrait la bouche, ce qui était rare, peut- être que c'était juste sa façon de parler.  
  
- « De Angel et de Cordelia aussi » la petite blonde répondit.  
  
- « Eh ben dit donc pour un vampire t'as beaucoup d'amis »  
  
- « T'en aurais aussi si tu voulais sortir de ton lit pour faire autre chose que te battre » dit Angel doucement il ne voulait pas que Buffy assiste à une de leur fréquente scène de dispute.  
  
- « J'en avait mais y en a une qu'est morte et l'autre qu'a disparu » dit Connor mais on avait du mal à savoir si c'était de l'incrédulité ou du sarcasme dans son ton.  
  
- « Ma petite soeur à disparu il y a deux nuit, ici à LA, je suis venu demander de l'aide à Angel »  
  
- « Ah.....désolé.....bonne chance »  
  
- « Tu pourrai nous aidé » tenta Angel.  
  
- « Il faut que j'aille patrouiller » répondit Connor puis il monta dans sa chambre. Angel ne savait plus quoi faire pour redonner l'envie à Connor de s'intéresser aux gens (vivants).  
  
- « Il y a Gunn et Fred aussi dans l'équipe, je te les présenterai ben....quand il seront là. Gunn enquête sur la disparition d'un ado justement et Fred ben....je sais pas ce qu'elle fait »  
  
- « Et Wesley ? » demanda Buffy. Angel baissa les yeux au sol quand Cordelia répondit :  
  
- « Il ne bosse plus trop avec nous »  
  
- « Ah... »  
  
- « Si les kidnappeurs en veulent à la Clé, peut-être que Giles pourrait aidé » demanda Angel.  
  
- « Non, je préfère qu'il reste avec Willow, elle a eu de gros ennuis et elle a besoin de l'appui de tout le monde »  
  
- « Elle va bien ? » demanda Cordelia concerné.  
  
- « Oui, mais elle a failli détruire le monde »  
  
- « Willow ?! » s'écria Cordelia « la petite Willow, eh ben nous qui croyait qu'on étaient les seule à devenir cinglés »  
  
- « Bon la nuit va tomber, alors on va aller se renseigner d'abord chez les indics du coin » soudain le sofa se mis en lévitation, Buffy écarquilla les yeux « Ah oui, y a ça aussi »  
  
- « Je m'en occupe allez y » dit Cordy.  
  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
Elle avança dans le couloir, elle se rappelait le numéro de la porte. Elle prit une grande respiration, se posa devant la porte et frappa, la porte s'ouvrit :  
  
- « Oh non pas encore » elle soupira.  
  
Elle entre doucement à l'intérieur de l'appartement regardant à droite puis à gauche. Elle arriva dans le salon quand elle vit.............  
  
- « Faith !!? » cria Wesley.  
  
...............Wesley et Fred se bécoter dans le sofa.  
  
- « Oh, je suis désolé ! La porte était ouverte ! J'ai cru qu'il avait un problème, parce que ça m'est arrivé hier soir et .... peu importe, je vous laisse » faisant demi tour.  
  
- « Attend qu'est ce que tu voulais ? »  
  
- « Ca peut attendre, je suis désolé » elle repartie à toute vitesse et referma la porte.  
  
- « Je suis la reine. Merde ! Il faut toujours que sa m'arrive à moi ! »  
  
Fred sauta de la banquette :  
  
- « Oh mon dieu ! Elle nous a vu ! »  
  
- « Oui, et alors ? »  
  
Elle était tellement confuse, elle avait tellement changé de ce qu'elle était. Elle ne se reconnaît plus.  
  
- « J'ai pas envi que tout le monde soit au courant ! »  
  
- « Pourquoi, t'as peur qu'ils pense que tu te déprave ? »  
  
- « Wesley !! »  
  
- « Quoi ! Si tu veux à ça point ne pas être avec moi retourne avec ton putain d'Othello !! »  
  
- « Tu as tellement changé »  
  
- « Oui, mais ce que je ressent pour toi c'est toujours la même chose qu'au début »  
  
- « Je ne sais plus où j'en suis »  
  
- « Sa c'est la meilleure façon d'envoyer quelqu'un se faire foutre »  
  
- « Ce que tu peux être ridicule !! »  
  
Elle attrapa sa veste et sortit en trombe de l'appartement. Wesley soupira, se leva se dirigea jusqu'à son bar et prit une bouteille de scotch et un verre. Il se servit un verre et le bu. Puis il se détourna du verre et bu directement à la bouteille.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
  
Après le départ de Buffy et Angel Cordelia essaya d'attraper le poltergeist mais n'y parvint pas. Lorne descendit :  
  
- « Toujours entrain d'essayer d'attraper Casper? »  
  
- « J'en peux plus »  
  
- « Je connais un gars qui peut te l'attraper comme ça » dit il claquant des doigts.  
  
- « Ca devient vraiment ridicule, on a été payé pour attraper se truc et maintenant on est obligé de payer quelqu'un pour nous en débarrasser »  
  
- « C'est ce qui s'appelle l'ironie, ma belle »  
  
Connor descendit les marches la musique à fond dans son casque. Cordelia lui fit de grands signes pour qu'il enlève son casque ce qu'il fit :  
  
- « C'est dingue, t'as une super ouïe pourquoi t'as besoin de le mettre si fort » dit Lorne « Je l'entend d'ici, tu vas te rendre sourd »  
  
- « T'es pas mon père » dit Connor avec dédain.  
  
- « Non, encore heureux je ne sais pas nager, et sinon sa aurait fait longtemps que je t'aurai mis une bonne fessée »  
  
Connor le regarda puis leva les yeux au ciel :  
  
- « Tu sais où tu peux t'la carré » le gosse répondit.  
  
- « Sinon à part sa, ça va, ton bras te démange pas de trop ces temps- ci ? » demanda Lorne mesquinement.  
  
Connor le regarda confus puis Cordelia les interrompit :  
  
- « On va chercher quelqu'un pour virer le poltergeist...... »  
  
- « C'est pas votre boulot ? » dit Connor se moquant.  
  
- « Si...mais.....enfin......tu veux venir ? » demanda Cordelia.  
  
- « Non » puis il sortit.  
  
Cordelia le regarda partir puis se retourna vers Lorne :  
  
- « Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair »  
  
- « Ouai, ben pas tant que ça si tu veux mon avis » dit Lorne regardant inquiet vers la porte que Connor venait de prendre.  
  
  
  
TBC.......... 


	7. Colère en invité

Une famille sortie de l'enfer.  
  
Chapitre 6 : Colère en invité.  
  
  
  
La capuche de sa veste sur la tête et les mains dans ses poches il passait inaperçu parmi les gens. Enfin si on regardait de plus prés on verrait qu'il était jaune pisseux.  
  
Il se dépêchait bousculant les gens. Dans sa poche il serrait le magot, c'était pas le moment de le perdre.  
  
Il prit une petite allée et sortie de la rue principale. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit « Ne donne pas plus que tu n'as et prends tout ce que tu peux prendre ». Ouai, ben, il avait faire tout le contraire. Il avait des dettes que même le prince d'Arabie n'aurait pas pu éponger. Il avait le groupe des «Contrôleurs » au cul. Si il se faisait choppé ils enfermeraient son essence dans une bouteille laissant son corps inanimés, il serait damné, pas d'enfer, pas de paradis, juste le néant.  
  
Il avait trouvé une solution. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas payer sa dette alors il fallait qu'il essaye. Il arriva devant un mur. Il frappa trois puis deux coups avec la paume de sa main. Le mur devint transparent, il entra, un démon sortait par se même mur croisant Step. Step avança quand il fût appelé. Il s'avança et arriva dans une pièce où se trouvaient deux gars. Un humain et un démon.  
  
- « Step on a ce que vous vouliez, vous avez de la chance » dit le démon.  
  
- « Vous avez l'argent ? » dit l'humain avec dédain.  
  
- « Ou...oui » dit Step, il sortit la liasse de billet toute malaxée par la pression de sa main.  
  
Le démon lui tendit un bocal teinté. Step le pris.  
  
- « Et comment sa marche » il dit bégayant.  
  
- « Tu le brise quand il arrive et il l'emporteront à la place, c'est la règle » dit le démon.  
  
- « Allé du balai » dit l'humain.  
  
Step le regarda puis sortit. Traversant le couloir en courant.  
  
- « Il va y avoir un problème » dit l'humain.  
  
- « Pourquoi ? »  
  
- « Les flics, les humains sont stupides enfin excepté moi, mais ils vont finir pas trouver même un filon qui même jusqu'à nous »  
  
- « T'inquiète, j'ai arrangé le coup » dit le démon souriant.  
  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
Faith arriva à l'hôtel. Elle savait qu'Angel ne refuserait pas qu'elle reste quelque jour, enfin espérait. Elle espérait aussi qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème avec Connor.  
  
Il ne la portait pas dans son coeur depuis qu'elle lui avait fait bien comprendre que dans l'affaire Angélus c'était elle le boss. Le gosse n'était pas du genre à se laisser dicter sa conduite. Elle arriva à la porte et entra. Elle allait pas frapper à la porte d'un hôtel. Elle avança dans le hall :  
  
- « Y a quelqu'un ?! »  
  
Gunn sortit du bureau :  
  
- « Hey ! » il la salua.  
  
- « Hey ! » elle répondit. Il avança vers elle :  
  
- « Comment ça va ? »  
  
- « Ben pas terrible, je me suis fait voler mes affaires, je suis à la rue, je voulais demandé à Angel si....je voulais rester quelques jours »  
  
- « Il est pas là, d'ailleurs je sais pas où ils sont tous, je viens d'arriver » elle prit un air déçu « mais je suis sure qu'il sera ok »  
  
- « Bien » ils se regardèrent ne savant pas quoi ajoutait quand Fred arriva. Les deux se retournèrent vers elle. Elle regardait Faith d'un air paniqué.  
  
- « Salut Fred ! » dit Faith pour briser le silence.  
  
- « Bonjour » dit Fred.  
  
Gunn regardait tout sauf Fred :  
  
- « Bon vient on va te trouvé une chambre » dit Gunn faisant signe à Faith de le suivre :  
  
- « Tu t'installe ici ?! » demanda Fred toujours paniquée.  
  
- « Ca te gène ? » dit Gunn sèchement.  
  
- « Non » répondit froidement Fred puis elle alla dans le bureau.  
  
- « Je sens une sorte de tension » dit Faith.  
  
- « Après ce qu'elle a fait avec Wesley, ouai » dit Gunn tristement.  
  
- « Oh ! Alors tu sais. Je les ai surpris y à deux minutes, ça m'a fait bizarre » dit Faith soulagée.  
  
- « Comment ça tu les a surpris ? » dit Gunn fronçant les sourcil.  
  
- « Bah oui ! J'te raconte pas à quel point j'étais embarrassée »  
  
- « Elle couche avec Wesley ?! » dit Gunn à bout de souffle.  
  
- « Oh me dis pas que tu savais pas, t'en parlais ! » Faith été désespérée d'avoir encore mis les pieds dans le plat.  
  
Elle était doué pour faire souffrir les gens sans faire exprès, enfin elle était douée aussi qu'en elle le faisait exprès.  
  
- « Je parlais du faites qu'elle et Wesley ont arrangé le meurtre de son prof »  
  
- « Oh, et ben, il a changé beaucoup plus que ce que je croyais, je me demande si je vais y aller tout compte fait » soupira Faith.  
  
- « Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps, j'étais sure que c'était à cause de lui mais de là à penser qu'elle couche avec lui » il arpentait de long en large le hall.  
  
- « Je suis désolé »  
  
- « Je vais patrouiller » dit Gunn froidement puis il sortit.  
  
- « Miss catastrophe c'est moi »  
  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
Il traversa l'allée, il alla dans les petites rues des bas quartiers là où il était sur de trouver des vampires. Il avait besoin de cogner sur quelque chose et il préférait sur des vampires. Il se disait qu'il avait vraiment changé. A l'époque une fille n'aurait jamais pu le séparer d'un de ses potes et lui embrouiller la tête comme ça. Il s'était trop laissé aller et il payait chère la leçon.  
  
Saloperie d'anglais.  
  
De toute façon c'était normal, qu'est ce qu'une fille comme Fred pouvait lui trouvé. C'est clair qu'à coté de Wesley y avait pas photo. Ils avaient beaucoup en commun, ils étaient intelligents, alors que Gunn n'avait jamais lu un bouquin de sa vie. S'éloigner de la rue, de ses racines avait été une grossière erreur.  
  
Il arriva dans une ruelle, entendit un bruit de bagarre alors s'approcha. Il vit Connor se battre contre un vampire. Connor avait largement le dessus mais ne le tuait pas préférant s'en servir comme punching ball. Gunn arriva derrière le vampire et le transforma en poussière au plus grand désarroi de Connor.  
  
- « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, j'y arrivais très bien seul » dit le garçon d'un air déçu.  
  
- « C'est pas des jouets, et puis si tu veux jouer, j'ai appris qu'il y avait un nid dans un entrepôt des docks, on sera pas trop de deux » dit Gunn.  
  
- « Tu veux qu'on se fasse un nid à nous deux, Angel apprécierait pas » dit Connor souriant.  
  
Il adorait faire ce qu'Angel n'appréciait pas, même si il ne lui disait pas.  
  
- « Quoi, me dis pas que tout d'un coup t'es passé en mode fils modèle »  
  
- « Il va te tuer si il l'apprend »  
  
- « Eh ! On est plus des bébés, on sait ce qu'on fait » dit Gunn sure de lui.  
  
- « Ben non on sait pas » dit Connor incrédule.  
  
Gunn leva ses yeux au ciel. C'est dingue ce que ce gosse lui paraissait gamin des fois. Quand il voyait Connor se battre contre des vampires ça lui rappelait qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras quand il était bébé et il avait peur qu'il soit blessé, mais c'est ce genre de pensées qu'il évitait en ce moment. Il voulait tuer c'est tout.  
  
Ils pâtirent vers les docks. Connor restait à coté de Gunn. Gunn était plus grand et plus costaud que lui. Connor était content, Gunn voulait qu'il l'accompagne, c'était un des seules que Connor aimait bien. Enfin il y avait Angel aussi, aimait bien, aimait....non...il était pas sure, il avait plein de trucs dans la tête et il arrivait pas à les trier. Il était bien que quand il se battait, il pensait à rien d'autre à ces moments. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne faisait que ça. Quand il lui arrivait d'être à l'hôtel avec tous les autres il avait l'impression d'être un intrus, de ne pas être à sa place. Il avait l'impression qu'ils le blessaient.  
  
Ils arrivèrent aux docks. Regardèrent à l'intérieur d'un entrepôt, il était vide. Ils allèrent voir un deuxième. Sept vampires étaient assis sur des cageots, Gunn lança un regard à Connor qui hocha la tête. Ils avaient des pieux dans chaque main.  
  
- « Mouai, j'te jure c'est trop cool, regarde il suffit juste de le briser » dit un vampire à un autre montrant un bocal teinté.  
  
- « C'est fort ! Mais attend si c'est ça, moi je vais faire pareil que toi » dit un autre quand soudain Gunn entra dans l'entrepôt :  
  
- « Salut les gars ! Désolé de vous déranger pendant l'heur du thé »  
  
Les vampires se levèrent et trois se dirigèrent vers Gunn. Ils se séparèrent l'entourant. Gunn déploya ses deux bras se qui tua les deux vampires qui étaient des deux cotés. Le vampire en face de lui avait un air surpris. Il se jeta sur Gunn. Les quatre autres approchèrent pendant que Gunn se battait avec l'autre. Il avait plus l'effet de surprise alors c'était plus dur. Quand une fenêtre se brisa en mille éclats, Connor entra. Le vampire de Gunn fût surpris mais Gunn avait un pris un mauvais coup alors il n'avait pas réagis à temps.  
  
Les quatre vampires foncèrent sur Connor sauf un qui alla sur Gunn. Connor se prenait des coups mais ils n'étaient pas assez puissants pour le blessé jusqu'au sang, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un des vampires sorte un couteau et lui entailla la joue quelque centimètre plus haut et il était borgne. Connor avait la joue en sang quand il sentit le sang perlé sur son visage ça le rendit comme psychopathe avec un énorme sourire il se jeta sur les vampires.. Gunn lui avait tué un de ses vampires, mais il était tout contusionné. Connor se battait le vampire au couteau lui planta le couteau dans l'épaule. Connor fit une grimace de douleur. Il retourna la main du vampire qui se planta la lame dans le coeur. Ca le fit titube=é et tombé au sol, il fit tombé le bocal qui se brisa. Une lumière blanche en sortit et se dirigea vers le toit le traversant. Les vampires la regardèrent ce qui laissa le temps à Gunn et Connor de tuer les vampires. Il ne restait qu'un seul vampire ; celui avec le couteau dans le coeur. Il regardait Gunn et Connor s'approché avec des regards brûlant de rage.  
  
- « Ce bâtard m'a poignardé »  
  
- « Eh ben, on va lui faire payer »  
  
Ils continuèrent à avancer, le regard du vampire se fit plus paniqué. A l'extérieur de l'entrepôt on pouvait entendre les cris du vampire.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
Wesley avançait dans la rue. Il avait plus de Whisky. Il avait du mal à se souler. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Il venait de se disputer avec elle. Il avait du mal à rester gentil avec elle parce que il était jaloux qu'elle vive toujours avec Gunn, il avait l'impression qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais bon c'était la première fois qu'il était amoureux alors....  
  
- « Tiens regardez moi qui va au stock alcool » dit une voie dans les ombres. C'était Lilah.  
  
Wesley se retourna et la regarda. Il mis sa main sous son blouson prêt à prendre le pieu et à lui envoyer dans le coeur au premier mouvement suspect :  
  
- « Oh tout doux ! Je viens en amie » dit la morte vivante.  
  
- « On a jamais été ami ni dans cette vie ni dans une autre » dit Wes froidement.  
  
- « Tu ne disais pas ça quand tu me prenais sauvagement il y quatre mois à peine » dit elle souriant.  
  
- « Oui, mais à cette époque tu avais un coeur qui battait et une âme, enfin une âme c'est beaucoup dire »  
  
- « Quoi, alors maintenant tu me dénigre parce que la petite intello est revenue la queue entre les jambes »  
  
- « Elle vaut mille fois mieux que toi » rétorqua Wesley.  
  
- « Bien, alors à plus tard, chéri » elle recula et fût englouti par les ombres.  
  
Wesley ne savait pas quoi pensé ? Lilah avait été sa roue de secours dans sa période noir, qui continuait encore d'ailleurs. Mais bon, c'était la seule à être là donc il lui en était reconnaissant. C'était de sa faute si elle était morte. Il avait ramené Angélus. Mais que dire.....il ne voulait pas y penser juste acheter de l'alcool.  
  
  
  
TBC........ 


	8. Briser la glace

Une famille sotie de l'enfer.  
  
Chapitre 7 : Briser la glace.  
  
  
  
Ils marchaient dans la rue regardant devant eux. Ils ne disaient pas un mot. Buffy se rappelai le temps où Angel et elle marchaient à Sunnydale. Enfaîtes Angel était pas le genre à parler pendant très longtemps donc c'était pas bien différent, mais Buffy pouvait l'embrasser en compensation à cette époque, maintenant c'était plus possible. Ils étaient trop différent enfin pas dans le sens où Buffy est une humaine et Angel un vampire, mais plus parce que maintenant Angel avait son bisness, il avait SA bande comme Buffy avait la sienne. Avant il était à l'écart, seul. Là il avait un groupe qui l'aimait et c'est vrai qu'on peut pas dire que les membres du Scooby Gang ne portaient pas Angel dans leurs coeurs. Oh ! Et il avait un fils.  
  
Buffy n'avait pas tout compris à propos des morts et résurrections de Darla. Mais elle ne connaissait pas Darla même si elle avait réalisé à l'époque, quand Angel l'avait tué pour l'empêcher de tuer Buffy, que ça avait beaucoup affecté Angel. De toutes façons, elle ne se sentait pas concerné par toute cette histoire, elle avait sa vie et Angel n'en faisait plus partie. Mais elle était très curieuse à propos de Connor. Peut-être parce que cette prophétie aurait pu se réalisé à l'époque où Angel était à Sunnydale. C'est vrai elle et lui ne s'était pas protéger, parce qu'un vampire de part le fait qu'il est mort ne transporte pas de maladie et ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. Ou peut-être que c'est parce que ce gosse était unique comme elle.  
  
Enfin unique, plus depuis que Faith était là. Elle détestait Faith. Quand elle était venu aidé Buffy à Sunnydale, Buffy lui avait demandé de partir puis Giles lui avait dit que son aide serait utile alors Buffy s'était résigné. Mais elle restait froide envers sa « petite soeur » surtout quand Dawn avait pris sa défense et s'était lié d'amitié avec elle. Buffy ne voulait pas que Faith tourne autour de Dawn, elle pourrait être une mauvaise influence pour l'adolescente. Et puis Buffy ne supportait pas que les gens qu'elle aimait le plus prennent le partie d'une personne qui lui avait fait du mal. C'est vraie Angel, maintenant Dawn. Alors elle avait été contente de la voir partir pour New york. Ce qu'elle allait y faire Buffy s'en fichait.  
  
- « C'est là » dit Angel montrant du doigt un petit pub tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple.  
  
- « Quoi ça ! Non, c'est pas possible, quand j'était plus jeune j'y allais avec ma mère tout les vendredi avant d'entrer au Lycée »  
  
- « Suit moi » dit Angel.  
  
Ils y allèrent et Angel poussa la porte. A l'intérieur il y avait peu de monde. Deux personnes entrain de manger et quelques poivrots au bar. Angel alla vers les toilettes pour hommes. Il poussa la porte mais stoppa quand il vit que Buffy c'était arrêté au milieu du couloir.  
  
- « Ben qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Angel intrigué.  
  
- « Ben j'attend que tu ai fini » répliqua-t-elle gêné.  
  
- « Je croyais que tu voulais venir ? » dit Angel confus.  
  
- « Quoi ? Ecoute je sais qu'on a été très proche mais même si on été marier depuis vingt ans je ne t'accompagnerai pas aux toilettes » dit Buffy agitant les mains en signes de négation.  
  
- « Quoi ? » Angel se retourna regarda les toilettes « Oh non ! Il y a une arrière salle, c'est là que sont les démons »  
  
- « Oh ! » elle entra.  
  
Ils avancèrent. C'était des toilettes assez grandes mais en piteux état. Buffy se bouchait le nez. La mauvaise odeur et la saleté étaient sûrement là pour que les humains ne veuillent pas y entrer. Angel tapa plusieurs coups à une porte qui s'ouvrit. Une grande pièce au bout d'un escalier s'étendait devant les yeux de Buffy.  
  
- « Eh ! Ben ! Ma mère aurait moins aimé cet endroit si elle avait su ça »  
  
- « Viens, il est là-bas » Angel descendit suivit de prés par Buffy.  
  
Il y avait un gars au bar, il était très gros mais paraissait humain. Buffy s'étonna de le trouver ici. Angel s'assit à coté de lui et Buffy de son autre coté.  
  
- « Oh regardez qui est là. Angi ! » dit le gros se goinfrant d'ailes de poulet « Et c'est qui la petite fille ? »  
  
- « On a des questions a te poser » dit Angel sérieusement. Buffy adorait le voir quand il était comme ça, il était sexy. Mais elle était là pour sa soeur, stop !  
  
- « Oh ! Et sur quel sujet ? » dit le gros souriant.  
  
- « Une jeune fille s'est fait kidnappé, il y a deux nuits » dit Angel.  
  
- « Tu m'a prit pour un flic, des gosses qui disparaisse ça peut être n'importe quoi, n'importe qui » dit le gros enfonçant ses dents dans les ailes de poulet qu'il tenait à plaine main. En voyant ça Buffy n'avait plus de doute que c'était un démon mais pas un vampire apparemment, elle dit :  
  
- « C'est ma soeur, elle est...spécial »  
  
- « Spécial comment ? » dit le gros.  
  
- « Elle a le pouvoir d'ouvrir les dimensions, mais les puissantes » dit Angel notant le regard désapprobateur de Buffy.  
  
- « Ah, c'est la Clé, c'est ça » il regarde Buffy « donc tu es la tueuse de la bouche de l'enfer » Buffy était étonné, elle ne savait pas qu'elle était populaire à LA enfin elle l'avait été mais dans le clan des pom-pom girls pas celui des gros démons.  
  
- « Tu sais quelque chose ? » dit Angel.  
  
- « Non, j'ai pas entendu parler de ça mais..... » le gros regarda Angel fixement. Angel sorti une enveloppe de sa poche et la fit glisser sur le bar.  
  
- « Quoi ? »  
  
- « Je connais aucun démon ou autre qui serait capable de se servir de la Clé, mais y a un nouveau groupe en ville et ils voyage dans les dimension »  
  
- « Qui sont ils ? » demanda Buffy calmement pourtant elle n'était pas calme du tout.  
  
- « Se sont des mercenaire, on les appelle les contrôleurs »  
  
- « Et ils bossent pour qui ? » dit Angel.  
  
- « Pour qui peut les payer »  
  
- « Et qu'est ce qu'ils contrôlent ? » ajouta Buffy.  
  
- « Ils chassent »  
  
- « Ils chassent quoi ? » dit Buffy ennuyé.  
  
- « Les gens que leur client leur demande de chasser, puis ils les punissent »  
  
- « Comment ? »  
  
- « Ils leur enferment leur essence dans un bocal et ensuite ils doivent sûrement vendre l'essence dans une dimension »  
  
- « Pourquoi ils auraient besoin de la Clé ? » dit Angel.  
  
- « J'ai pas dit qu'ils avaient besoin de la Clé, j'ai dit qu'ils étaient capable de s'en servir » Buffy bouillait à l'intérieur, elle ne supportait pas d'entendre se blaireau parler de sa soeur comme si elle était un objet. 'Et j'ai dit aussi qu'ils voyageaient dans les dimensions, en plus ils sont nouveaux »  
  
- « Et comment on fait pour les contacter ? » demanda Angel.  
  
- « J'en sais rien. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui est poursuivi par eux, il pourra vous dire qui les lui a mis au cul »  
  
- « Il a toujours son essence ? » dit Angel.  
  
- « Oui, certain démons on trouvé une feinte aux contrôleurs, un point fable »  
  
- « Donne moi, son nom » Le gros demanda un papier et un crayon au barman et écrivis un nom et une adresse dessus et le tendit à Angel. Angel le prit et se leva. Buffy se leva aussi et sortie.  
  
Dans la rue :  
  
- « C'est bizarre, c'était qui ce gars ? Si il dit tout ce qu'il apprend pourquoi les gens continu de se confier a lui ? C'est ce que je comprends pas avec les indics »  
  
- « Personne ne lui dit rien il est empathique, il capte des pensées, c'est un ami de Lorne » dit Angel marchant.  
  
- « Oh ! C'est pour ça qu'il à deviner pour la Clé et que j'étais la tueuse »  
  
- « Oui »  
  
- « Qui est Lorne ? »  
  
- « Un ami, il bosse, enfin bosse, à l'agence avec nous » dit Angel « Oh, et il est vert »  
  
Buffy le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Ouai, Angel était un vampire alors c'était quand même pas si choquant qu'il travaille avec un démon. Buffy avait bien couché avec Spike et il n'avait pas son âme.  
  
- « Oh, j'espère qu'il a pas entendu quand j'ai pensé qu'il était dégeulasse ! » Angel sourit.  
  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
- « J'ai hyper mal » dit Connor assit sur le lit de l'hôpital. Il avait l'épaule bandée et la joue avec des sutures cutanées.  
  
- « Ouai, j'aimerai pas être à ta place ou enfaîtes si, parce que quand Angel va l'apprendre il va me faire pire » dit Gunn se tenant la cage thoracique avec une main sous son sweat « je crois qu'ils mon fêler des cotes »  
  
- « On est pas obliger de lui dire » dit Connor l'air mesquin.  
  
- « Ah, ouai, et comment ? C'est lui qui paie la facture. Et de toute façon t'as pas à t'inquiéter, toi il te fait jamais rien, moi il peut m'jeter à la rue » Connor le regarda un sourcil levé, ben oui Angel l'avait foutu à la rue une fois « Il le fera plus pour toi » ajouta Gunn.  
  
- « On se barre » dit Connor.  
  
- « Mais il faut attendre, y a des papiers et ils voulaient te garder quelques heures » Connor leva ses yeux au ciel.  
  
- « T'as vraiment rien compris »  
  
- « C'est illégal !! » dit Gunn fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- « Quoi t'es un scout, t'as jamais enfreins la loi » dit Connor d'un air moqueur.  
  
- « Si »  
  
- « Ben alors ? » Connor se leva et sortie du rideau. Gunn le suivit soupirant.  
  
Soudain Gunn s'arrêta devant une chambre où il voyait à travers la fenêtre.  
  
- « Qu'est ce que tu fous ? » dit Connor le tirant par la manche, il le lâcha « Bon, ben moi, j'me casse » il parti.  
  
Gunn regarda dans le lit. C'était le jeune garçon que Gunn cherchait depuis quatre jours. Il était allongé inconscient. Le coté positif c'est Gunn l'avait retrouvé. Il attrapa une infirmière qui passait :  
  
- « Excusez moi, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ce garçon ? »  
  
- « Vous êtes de la famille ? » dit l'infirmière n'y croyant pas du tout car le garçon était blanc et Gunn black.  
  
- « Je suis détective, j'enquêtais sur sa disparition » il lui tendit une carte professionnelle d'Angel Investigation, qu'elle prit :  
  
- « On l'a retrouvé ce soir, dans le coma, c'est tout, la police enquête mais on ne sais pas ce qui l'a mis dans cet état »  
  
Soudain il entendit un médecin dire :  
  
- « Quelqu'un a vu les jeunes hommes qui étaient là ? »  
  
- « il faut que j'y aille » dit Gunn puis il se précipita à l'extérieur.  
  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
  
Il sortit du sous-sol. Il allait mal. Cette âme le tuait. Il allait allé chasser, aidé quelqu'un sa pourrait peut-être le faire se sentir mieux. Sa faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas vu la tueuse. Il avança dans le cimetière pour trouver un vampire, ou Buffy mais il ne tomba que sur Alex.  
  
- « Oh ! On dirait que j'ai trouvé un vampire !! » il cria.  
  
Giles sorti des buissons suivit par Willow tout les deux munis d'arbalètes.  
  
- « C'est Spike. » soupira Willow.  
  
- « Alex !! » dit Giles exaspéré.  
  
- « Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » demanda Spike d'une voix hésitantes.  
  
- « On chasse » répondit Alex se donnant un air dangereux.  
  
- « Ou est Buffy ? » demanda Spike inquiet.  
  
- « A LA Dawn a disparut, elle t'as pas dit ? » dit Alex.  
  
- « Elle a pas voulu qu'on l'accompagne. De toute façon elle a raison à LA Angel peut plus l'aidé que nous »  
  
Spike comprenait très bien que Buffy ne lui ai rien dit mais il aimait beaucoup Dawn même si c'est temps si la gamine le haïssait.  
  
- « Je vais y aller » dit-il sur de lui.  
  
- « Je sais pas si Angel va apprécié » dit Alex « d'accord vas-y »  
  
Willow lui mis un coup dans l'épaule. Spike fit demi-tour et partie en courant.  
  
- « Il va se faire jeter » dit Alex en chantonnant.  
  
- « Alex » dit Willow roulant ses yeux au ciel.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
Il touchait son épaule du bout des doigts. Il aurait peut-être du resté plus longtemps à l'hosto au moins le temps qu'ils lui donne un calmant. Il espérait que son père n'était pas rentrer comme ça il pourrait, vite fait monter dans sa chambre sans qu'il ne rende compte de rien. Il poussa la porte. Merde ! Cordelia était là. C'est pas grave contrairement à Angel elle ne pouvait pas sentir l'odeur du sang. Un gars s'activait pour capturer le poltergeist.  
  
- « Ah Connor tu tombe bien ! » dit Cordelia.  
  
Il entra. Qu'est qu'elle voulait encore.  
  
- « Pourquoi ? » répondit Connor ennuyé.  
  
- « Faith a besoin d'une chambre »  
  
Il chercha Faith du regard dans la pièce et la remarqua assise sur le comptoir. Elle était sex mais elle était trop crue avec lui. Il l'aimait pas beaucoup mais il l'a connaissait pas des masses. Il en avait marre de tout ce monde autour de lui. Autant avant il se sentait seul et voulait quelqu'un dans sa vie autant maintenant il voulait qu'on le lâche. Faith sauta du comptoir. Connor soupira.  
  
- « Vient » il lui dit froidement allant vers les marches.  
  
Elle le suivit. Ils arrivèrent à l'étage. Connor réfléchie puis ouvrit une porte. C'était la chambre à coté de la sienne, Angel l'avait retapé parce qu'elle était communicante à celle de Connor.  
  
- « Celle là »  
  
- « Oh, ok » elle entra et se retourna vers Connor qui était dans le chambranle de la porte.  
  
- « T'as pas l'air hyper content de me voir » dit-elle.  
  
- « Quelle importance ? » demanda Connor.  
  
- « Ben, sa en a pour moi, déjà que Cordelia et apparemment Fred sont pas très contente que je sois là alors j'espérai que les gars soient de mon coté » dit-elle souriant.  
  
- « J'te connais pas » répondit-il  
  
- « Ben, on peut y remédier. Y a quelqu'un à coté ? »  
  
- « Ouai, y a moi »  
  
- « Cool, on va pouvoir discuter »  
  
- « j'aime pas discuter » il se retourna et alla dans sa chambre.  
  
- « Oh, pas commode. Si le gosse me hais sa va pas être facile ici »  
  
Elle alla pour ouvrir la porte communiquante mais hésita.  
  
- « oh à bas la réserve vive l'audace » elle ouvrit.  
  
Il était assis sur son lit torse nu et retirant une bande de son épaule. Il faisait vraiment jeune mais bon Faith n'était pas vieille non plus même si elle elle était sortit de sa crise d'adolescence, mais il était hot. Faith se mis à pensé à des trucs cochon, se faisait deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu un gars d'aussi prés enfin a part Angel, derrière la glace et les gardiens, d'ailleurs c'était le fils d'Angel, pas touche ! Il la regarda puis murmura :  
  
- « Putain de porte »  
  
- « Désolé, j'avais senti de l'animosité entre nous alors je suis venu briser la glace »  
  
- « Quelle glace ? » demanda Connor incrédule.  
  
Faith fronça les sourcils se demandant si il était sérieux ou si c'était un sarcasme en tout cas c'était sure que c'était pas une blague on sentait que Connor c'était pas le genre à faire des blagues.  
  
- « T'es blessé ? » dit-elle s'approchant.  
  
- « C'est rien, ça va »  
  
- « Fait voir »  
  
- « Non, c'est..... » mais elle était déjà assise sur le lit lui enlevant la bande. Elle enleva la compresse ensanglantée et regarda :  
  
- « C'est hyper ressent, ne dis pas que c'est de ce soir »  
  
- « Si »  
  
- « Angel le sait ? »  
  
- « Non » dit Connor et d'ailleurs le fait qu'Angel soit au courant il s'en foutait. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire à Angel, il s'inquiétait pas quand Connor était dans la rue.  
  
- « T'as des compresse et du sparadrap ? »  
  
- « Ouai, dans la table de nuit » dit-il désignant la table de nuit.  
  
Elle alla et l'ouvrit. Elle vit une boite de compresse, du sparadrap, des morceaux de verre et des CDs.  
  
- « c'est bizarre, les jeunes mâles d'habitude ils ont des playboys dans leur tiroir de table de nuit pas des compresses » dit-elle.  
  
Elle s'assit et pris une compresse qu'elle plaça sur la blessure. A ce moment Cordelia entra dans la chambre de Faith, elle vit par la porte ouverte Faith assise sur le lit à coté de Connor qui était torse nu elle entre :  
  
- « Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? » elle dit paniquée.  
  
- « On brise la glace » répondit Connor innocemment.  
  
Ca fit rire Faith qui avait compris qu'il ne savait pas la signification de cette expression.  
  
- « Non, je l'aide à mettre sa bande » Cordelia fronça les yeux regardant Faith méchamment :  
  
- « Quelle bande ? » elle s'approcha et vu la blessure recousu encore sanguinolente.  
  
- « Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » dit-elle s'accroupissant en face de Connor.  
  
- « J'aurais du resté à l'hosto parce que maintenant c'est cramé, Angel va le savoir et il va aussi savoir que je me suis barré sans faire les papiers » soupira Connor « Rien, Gunn et moi on a détruit un nid » Cordelia poussa Faith et s'assit prés de Connor, elle pris la bande et la compresse de la main de Faith et lui dis :  
  
- « C'est bon je vais le faire »  
  
Faith se leva. Elle était en colère mais ne dit rien. Elle partie et ferma la porte communicante. C'est dingue, elle savait que Cordelia ne l'aimait pas mais de la à jouer le bébé qui protègent ses jouets ! Bébé c'était le mot et pourtant cette fille avait deux ans de plus que Faith.  
  
- « Ca va j'peux l'faire »  
  
- « Dit pas de bêtise » dit Cordelia, il la repoussait depuis qu'il était venu à l'hôtel, il refusait qu'elle le touche.  
  
Elle lui mit la bande puis remarqua sa joue, elle lui caressa l'entaille de la main. Soudain il la repoussa violement d'un revers de la main.  
  
- « Ca va, calme toi, je suis désolé » dit-elle cachant sa tristesse. Connor avait un air désespéré et en colère dans ses yeux bleus.  
  
- « Je vais retourné en bas, payé le gars, tu vas descendre ? » demanda-t- elle d'un air implorant.  
  
- « Je sais pas » répondit-il haussant les épaules.  
  
- « Ok » elle lui sourit et sortit, elle referma et poussa un long soupir.  
  
Connor se leva pris un sweat propre parce que le sien était en sang, il y avait du sang sur sa veste aussi mais bon elle était noir sa se voyait pas mais y avait un trou maintenant alors elle irait à la poubelle comme la plupart de ses fringues. Il se dirigea vers la porte communicante posa la main sur la poignée puis hésita, il renonça puis retourna sur son lit regardant la porte qui s'ouvrit. Faith entra :  
  
- « Elle est partie ? » elle dit la tête dans l'embrasement.  
  
- « Oui, tu peux venir » il répondit.  
  
- « Oh ! Tu veux bien que j'entre, on ai en progrès » elle entra :  
  
- « Ca va pas trop mal ? »  
  
- « C'est supportable »  
  
- « Je me suis fait cambrioler »  
  
- « oh c'est bête »  
  
- « T'aurai pas un long T-shirt ou un truc dans le genre, je vais pas dormir comme ça »  
  
C'est vrai qu'elle était pas habillée très confortablement tout étaient hyper serrés. Connor se leva et se dirigea vers sa commode. Il l'ouvrit pris un T-shirt et le tendit à Faith :  
  
- « C'est celui de Gunn » elle le prit.  
  
- « En parlant de Gunn, tu sais quoi à propos de lui et Fred ? »  
  
- « Rien il se parlent plus beaucoup. Mais c'est tant mieux il est plus cool comme ça »  
  
- « C'est vrai qu'il est cool »  
  
  
  
TBC.......... ; 


	9. Posibilités

Une famille sortie de l'enfer.  
  
Chapitre 8 : Possibilités.  
  
  
  
La ville brillait de mille feux la nuit, pas comme New York mais quand même. Il regardait les lumières scintillées depuis sa fenêtre. Dans son building il voyait tout le centre ville. Le cigare à la bouche, les mains croisées dans son dos, il réfléchissait :  
  
-« Vous savez l'idéale serait de ne plus faire crédit » dit une voix derrière lui probablement intimidé. Il se retourna faisant plissé son costume à deux mille dollars fait sur mesure sur son ventre bedonnant.  
  
-« C'est stupide, les blaireaux fou de jeux sont notre principal revenu » dit-il « Il faut trouver qui pratique les extractions »  
  
-« Oui, Mr Mc Feegan, nous nous y efforçons ».  
  
-« Efforcer vous plus vite » cria le patron.  
  
Si les démons se passait le mot il allait tous se croire invincibles. Feegan ne voulait pas en appelé au vieille méthode car celle-ci lui coûtait moins chère. De nos jours les tueurs à gage coûtaient une fortune. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve qui profitait du marché des fraudeurs.  
  
  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
  
Ils étaient allait voir quatre indics tout ce qu'il avait c'était :  
  
-La possibilité qu'elle est fuguée pour devenir une star.  
  
-La possibilité que ce soit la faute d'une milice russe top secrète  
  
-et la possibilité que se soit un groupe de mercenaires.  
  
-Et moins sept cent dollars dans ses poches. Angel avait d'office éliminé la première.  
  
Buffy elle paraissait n'être convaincu par aucune.  
  
-« Je vais rentrée » dit Buffy.  
  
-« Tu vas chez ton père ? »  
  
-« Oui, j'adore sa nouvelle poof, Tifany » imitant Tifany « oh ! Quelle horreur ils ont enlevé Doris ! » grimaçant de dégoût. « J'ai envie de lui planter un pieu dans le c?ur pour voir si elle tombe en poussière et puis si c'est pas le cas, tant pis » Angel lui sourit.  
  
-« Sa doit pas être facile, tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »  
  
-« Non, je vais marché, resté assise des heures à écouter un gars qui à trois yeux dire que Dawn à été enlevé par une milice russe qui veulent prendre le contrôle de la race humaine en faisant des copies des gosses du coin ça ma tout engourdi »  
  
-« Fait attention »  
  
Elle descendit de la voiture, ferma la portière. Salua Angel de la main. Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches puis descendit la rue. Y avait pas beaucoup de monde à cette heure ci. Elle se demanda comment allait Dawn, si elle était apeurée, affamée ou......vivante.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
C'est dur quand c'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît. Angel avait recherché plusieurs personnes avant, mais la il était encore plus dans l'urgence. Il avait prévu avec Buffy d'aller demain soir voir le démon que Fang dit les gros Fang leur avait indiquer. Angel voulait y aller de suite mais Buffy était fatiguée et demain elle devait aller chez les flics pour amener plus de photos et une liste des amis de Dawn et de ses ennemis etc............ Alors Angel était sur le chemin du retour. Il allait faire des recherches sur les contrôleurs avec Cordelia. Il était minuit passé, Angel espérait que Connor était gentiment à l'hôtel.  
  
Il se gara la où il se garait habituellement. Il entra, personne. Il avança et vit Cordelia endormie la tête sur le comptoir. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa doucement le bras. Elle leva lentement la tête et bailla à se déformer le visage. Angel pensa que c'est pas à l'époque de Sunnydale que la pom-pom girl aurait fait ça, trop inquiète de paraître glamour et parfaite. Maintenant Cordelia n'avait plus aucune gènes devant Angel. Un autre homme aurait été déçu qu'une femme se laisse aller devant lui comme si ça présence ne l'affectait plus, mais pour Angel c'était tout le contraire :  
  
-« Oh ! T'es rentré ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! » dit-elle.  
  
-« Oui, ben il faut traverser la ville, sa sert à rien d'avoir des indics qui boss tous dans le même coin » dit-il « Tout le monde est rentrée ? »  
  
-« Oui, Fred dort, Connor.fais ce qui fais, y a que Gunn qui est pas là, il va peut-être passé la nuit chez la mystérieuse inconnue » dit-elle suspicieusement. « Oh ! Et Faith s'est installée »  
  
-« Ah ! Bon ! Elle est ici ?! Pourquoi » demanda Angel.  
  
- « Je sais pas on a pas parler » elle prit un visage plus séducteur « Il s'est passé un petit accident avec Connor, mais c'est rien de grave, il va bien »  
  
- « Quoi ? » lui dit Angel soudain très intéressé.  
  
- « Ben il a prit un coup de couteau dans l'épaule »  
  
- « Quoi ?! »  
  
- « En détruisant un nid de vampire » ajouta Cordelia comme si ça pouvait rendre Angel heureux et fier.  
  
- « Il a essayé de détruire un nid seule !! »  
  
- « Non, avec Gunn » dit Cordelia sachant qu'elle allait être la cause d'un futur bain de sang.  
  
- « J'arrive pas a y croire, il a bien fait de pas rentrer celui-là, Connor n'a jamais été assez stupide pour se faire un nid à lui tout seule ça peut venir que de Gunn » il s'approcha des escaliers « Gunn avant adorait se faire des nids avec son équipes, il faudrait pas qu'il embrigade Connor dans sa petite équipe suicide »  
  
- « Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'en ce moment Gunn était pas net »  
  
- « Je vais monté le voir, peut-être qu'il a mal ou quelque chose »  
  
- « J'ai essayé toute la soirée, il m'a interdit d'entrer, mais bon, peut- être que toi, il te laissera rentré » dit Cordelia d'un air triste.  
  
- « Elle considérait Connor comme un enfant pas de par son age, parce qu'elle avait cinq ou six ans de plus, mais de part son attitude, bon aussi un peu son age. D'ailleurs elle l'a toujours considéré comme tel même quand elle a couché avec lui, mais la bête l'a contrôlait depuis le début, depuis son retour. Elle avait du mal à se regarder dans la glace. Elle avait piétiné son petit c?ur et maintenant il le lui rendait bien.  
  
  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
  
Il monta les escaliers, se posa en face de la porte de son fils. Il se demandait si il devait frapper à la porte ou enté. C'est vrai, Connor était grand, mais tellement bébé parfois et puis il avait fait une connerie se soir, même si le fait que se faire transpercer l'épaule était déjà une punition suffisante. Angel avait peur quand Connor sortait, il savait qu'il avait passé son enfance dans une dimension infernale et un long moment dans les rues mais au début Angel gardait un ?il sur lui maintenant le jeune s'assurait bien qu'Angel ne le suivait pas. Et puis au début Connor faisait attention, il avait cet instinct de chasser et de survivre qu'il n'avait que très peu aujourd'hui. C'était comme-ci, il se fichait de tout, ben d'ailleurs c'était ça, il se fichait de tout.  
  
Angel ouvrit la porte et vit à son grand étonnement Connor et Faith, qui ne portait qu'un T-shirt assis l'un en face de l'autre sur le lit de Connor entrain de jouer au carte en silence. Ils se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
- « Hey Angel ! » dit Faith.  
  
Puis elle regarda et fit un bilan de la situation imaginant les multiples possibilités qu'Angel pouvait passer en revue pour expliquer le fait qu'elle soit à moitié nue et que son fils qui n'aimait personne, l'avait laissé ne serait-ce qu'entrer dans sa chambre. Du coup elle descendit du lit.  
  
- « On t'attendait »  
  
- « Non, pas moi, je l'attendait pas » dit Connor haussant les épaules.  
  
- « Cordelia m'a dit que t'été là.......enfin pas là, dans la chambre de Connor mais là, dans l'hôtel »  
  
Angel regarda la chambre de son fils, elle était vide, il y avait rien dedans, à part les meubles bien sure, mais il n'avait rien ajouté, à part ses horrible rideaux, comme si il n'avait pas prévu de rester.  
  
- « Oui, j'ai un petit problème de logement, enfin, un gros même. Gunn et Cordelia on dit que sa te gênerai pas, enfin Gunn plus gaiement que Cordelia, mais je t'ai attendu pour savoir si ça te gênait pas et comme Connor arrivait pas à dormir à cause de son épaule on a fais enfin passé le temps..... » elle reprit son souffle. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait d'un truc si innocent d'un ton qui laissait croire que c'était le pire des pêcher.  
  
- « T'as mal ? Fais voir » dit Angel en s'approchant.  
  
- « J'ai pas mal et de toute façon ça a pas d'importance » répondit Connor s'écartant un peu en arrière signe qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Angel le touche.  
  
- « Pas d'importance pour qui ? Toi ou moi ? » demanda Angel.  
  
- « Peu importe »  
  
Angel posa sa main sous le menton de Connor il fit pivoter son visage et regarda la petite entaille sur sa joue.  
  
- « Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? » dit il.  
  
- « Bon, moi, j'vais aller me coucher » dit Faith allant vers sa chambre « Bonne nuit » ferma la porte.  
  
- « Quoi ! C'est ce que je fais tout le temps ! » dit Connor retirant la main d'Angel de son visage.  
  
- « Pas des nids, c'est Gunn qui te l'a demandé ? »  
  
- « Quelle différence ça peut faire ! » dit Connor soudain très énervé.  
  
Angel avait remarqué qu'a chaque fois qu'il parlait à Connor de façon autoritaire, inquiète, paternel quoi ça mettait le garçon hors de lui. Il était paniqué, triste et très en colère, parfois Angel sentait que le gamin voulait éclater en sanglot dans les bras de son père mais qu'il était beaucoup trop en colère pour ça.  
  
- « Je ne veux plus que tu détruise de nids sans toute l'équipe »  
  
- « Quelle équipe ?! » cracha Connor.  
  
Angel savait qu'en le poussant un peu plus il pourrait faire exploser Connor et comme ça savoir tout ce que le petit avait sur le coeur mais il attendait le bon moment :  
  
- « Tu le fera plus »  
  
- « Non, si ça peut te faire me lâcher ! » dit Connor.  
  
Angel était triste de voir son fils comme ça et ça commençait à se voir alors il fallait qu'il s'en aille, montrer au jeune qu'il était triste d'être impuissant n'était pas une bonne chose. Angel se retourna et ressortit.  
  
- « Tu nous aidera demain pour retrouver la soeur de Buffy »  
  
- « On verra »  
  
- « Non, tu le fera ! » Angel tourna les talons et ferma la porte.  
  
En deux cents cinquante ans de vie s'était sûrement une des choses les plus dures qu'il faisait.  
  
Connor avait vraiment mal à son épaule, Cordy lui avait donné des calmants, mais il avait quand même mal. Il sentait moins la douleur car il était très énervé après le départ d'Angel. Il s'avait pas pourquoi mais tout chez lui était toujours à fleur de peau. Il avait mal dans la poitrine. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, il prit son CD portable et mis la musique forte, il sortit quelque chose d'autre de son tiroir. Quand il était comme ça il savait quoi faire.  
  
  
  
__________________________________  
  
  
  
- « Oh ! Y a rien » dit Cordelia en s'étirant la colonne vertébrale « Ils doivent pas aimer la publicité »  
  
- « Quel groupe de mercenaire ne se ferai pas de pub ? »  
  
- « Tous, tu sais Angel à notre siècle les gens n'étale pas leurs crimes dans les journaux, ils veulent pas que sache se sache »  
  
- «Il y a forcement une trace »  
  
Il ne comprenait ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y avait aucune trace des contrôleurs. Des mercenaires doivent avoir une réputation quelque part, sinon les gens ne ferait pas appel à eux, et en aussi de temps. Quand Angélus dévastait l'Europe il faisait courir des rumeurs, juste assez pour que les villageois et peur des étrangers, mais pas assez pour qu'ils puissent le reconnaissent. Mais Angélus préférait être une star chez les démons. Il ne voulait pas que les humains le craignent ça sa venait après.  
  
- « Il doit y avoir une preuves, pour attirer les clients ils ont forcement fait une pub ou on en a parlé » dit Angel à bout de patience.  
  
- « Peut-être qu'il on fait du porte à porte » dit Cordelia innocemment.  
  
- « Se sont des mercenaires Cordelia, ils vendent leurs service de destruction par des aspirateurs »  
  
- « Des aspirateurs démoniaque qui aspire l'essence des démons » dit Cordelia.  
  
- « Il faudrait peut-être cherché qui et pourquoi faire achète les essence de démons »  
  
- « L'essence des démons c'est un peu comme l'âme d'un humain.....ou toi, hein ? »  
  
- « Oui mais ça n'a pas la même valeur » lui répondit Angel regardant dans un livre.  
  
- « Pourquoi, tu ne fais pas enlever celle d'Angélus ? »  
  
- « Je ne sais pas si mon corps peu survivre sans son essence démoniaque » il tapota sur le canapé « Laisse tomber l'ordinateur viens »  
  
Elle se leva et s'assit à coté d'Angel, puis pris un livre sur la pile. Angel aimait bien l'avoir à coté de lui, comme avant, ou plutôt non. Il aimait sentir son odeur l'entouré. Il pensa à Buffy, elle était là en ville. Elle n'apprécierait sûrement pas de le voir si proche de Cordelia. Déjà par ce que pour Buffy, Cordelia était le genre de fille qui avait tout sans trop faire d'efforts, Buffy n'avait jamais aimé cette partie futile chez Cordelia. Et par ce que Angel et Buffy c'était aimé, Angel se rappelait combien il était jaloux quand il avait vu Riley avec Buffy. Les anciens amours sont toujours gravés dans la mémoire, comme des souvenirs dont on voudrait être le seul et unique propriétaire.  
  
- « Je chercherai demain, je suis crevé » soupira Cordelia.  
  
- « Ouai, on va se coucher »  
  
- « Bonne idée »  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
Ethan Rayne était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Il était plutôt pas mal dans sa peau. Il était très sur de lui, pourtant à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de 'contrôler le monde' il avait échoué. Mais il s'en sortait toujours contrairement au gros méchant qui tirait les ficelles. C'était un sorcier ou une sorte. A son age les sorciers commençaient à devenir puissant. Il venait d'arriver dans cette ville qui avait vu la moitié des ses déboires. La bouche de l'enfer tout le monde était attirée par elle et personne ne savait pourquoi. Lui tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était le profit il se fichait du pouvoir quoique la plupart du temps l'un allait avec l'autre alors il allait pas craché dessus. Qu'est ce qui lui disait que cette fois ça allait marché, rien, mais je le redis il était très sur de lui, trop d'ailleurs......  
  
  
  
TBC......... 


	10. Ceux qui dérangent

Une famille sortie de l'enfer.  
  
Chapitre 9 : Ceux qui dérangent.  
  
  
  
- « Giles ! Giles ! » cria Alex cognant contre la porte comme un acharné.  
  
- « Oh ! Arrête ! Je suis sure qu'il dort, sa pouvait attendre demain » dit Anya ennuyée.  
  
Giles ouvra la porte, il était en peignoir de chambre, les cheveux en bataille et visiblement énervé par se réveil brusque :  
  
- « Alex ! Tu as intérêt de venir me dire que le monde est sur le point d'être détruis » dit-il grincheux.  
  
- « On était dans le parc quand on a vu se portail ouvert au milieu de deux arbres »  
  
- « Un portail ? Et qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans le parc à cette heure ci ? » Il regarda Anya qui sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.  
  
- « Non, je ne veux pas savoir »  
  
- « Ca veux dire qu'on a eu de la visite ou qu'on va en avoir » dit Alex.  
  
- « Oui, en tous cas, il faut le fermer, je vais m'habiller et chercher du matériel, attendez moi »  
  
- « Oh, vous avez pas besoin de vous habiller y a personne dehors » lui dit Anya.  
  
- « Oui, mais m'habiller pour sortir de chez moi est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai depuis tout petit » il se retourna et monta à l'étage.  
  
- « Ca c'est sûrement une habitude qui vient d'Angleterre » dit Anya hachant la tête.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
Ils arrivent au parc Weatherly, coin préféré des SDF et part conséquent des vampires. Devant leurs yeux s'étendait un portail, ses couleurs étaient un mélange de doré, orange et rouge, ils pouvaient sentirent l'électricité qui s'en dégageait. Giles se positionna devant les bras tendu, un livre dans une de ses mains. Alex tenait Anya dans ses bras un peu à l'écart, il ne voulait pas être aspiré dans un monde ou peut-être il n'y avait que des clowns. Giles avaient disposé des sortes de pierres tout autour de lui et récitait la formule qui fermerait le portail. Quand ce fut fait il était essoufflé.  
  
- « J'ai passé l'age de tout ça ! » dit-il entre ses dents.  
  
- « Mais non, c'est vrai que vous êtes très vieux mais je suis sure qu'il vous reste quelque belles années » dit Anya posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du vieux bibliothécaire au chômage.  
  
- « Merci Anya, t'as sincérité est une bouffée d'air frais » il ramassa ses affaires et s'en alla vers chez lui.  
  
- « Anya dois-je te rappelé que tu as plus de mille ans » lui dit Alex.  
  
- « Oui, mais moi je suis jeune en temps qu'humaine »  
  
Ils se retournèrent et rejoignirent Giles.  
  
- « Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Alex.  
  
- « Je vais analysé les pierres pour voir si la chose qui est venue était un démon ou autre chose et ensuite.....bien on ne peut qu'attendre qu'elle se manifeste »  
  
- « Donc, le mot d'ordre c'est attendre »  
  
- « C'est bien d'attendre, on peux faire l'amour pendant ce temps » dit Anya pinçant les fesses d'Alex.  
  
- « Anya ! »  
  
- « Oh ! Dis pas que tu n'aimes pas ça, la dernière fois tu...... »  
  
- « Tout le monde s'en fiche ici, Anya » la coupa Alex lui lança des regards significatifs.  
  
- « Effectivement oui » ajouta l'Anglais.  
  
Ils se séparèrent chacun rentrant chez sois.  
  
Giles poussa la porte de chez lui. Il alluma sa lampe de bureau et étala les pierres sur la table. Il les étudia, il connaissait le langage des pierres des yeux.  
  
- « Oui, bonjour, puis-je parlé à Mr Tanaka.....merci » il toucha une des pierre « Bonjour, Giles à l'appareil, comment allez vous ?.........................oh.....il ne l'a pas dévoré au moins........oh tant mieux . Oh moi ça va, enfin, j'ai une personne clandestine ici à Sunnydale, je t'appelais pour te demander qu'elle sorte déclenchait sept failles, trois failles et quatre failles.......oh.......merci beaucoup Mioshi......Sayonara » il raccrocha.  
  
Il aimait dialoguer avec des personnes comme lui, des scientifiques du surnaturel et qui le changeai du troupeau d'enfants qu'il avait toute la journée à ses basques. Il s'inquiétait pour Buffy. Si Dawn avait était enlevé il craignait de devoir faire face à une autre apocalypse et Buffy était trop jeune pour mourir.......encore une fois. Demain, il rechercherait à l'étranger avec un sort de recherche, un pendule peut-être.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
  
Elle était tellement fatiguée, elle n'avait pas dormi depuis que Dawn avait été kidnappé et puis elle était dans la maison de son père, elle se sentait en territoire ennemi ici. Angel, elle était dans SA ville. Chez son père, dans la ville d'Angel quand on dit que le passé vous rattrape toujours. Quelque chose frappa à la fenêtre. Elle s'étonna d'abord puis au deuxième coup elle se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Spike était la jouant l'équilibriste sur la gouttière. Quand je disais que le passé vous rattrape toujours.  
  
- « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, va-t-en ! »  
  
- « Non, attend ! Laisse moi, juste te parler » implora le vampire.  
  
- « Alors là, sûrement pas ! » Elle rabaissa la fenêtre sur ses doigts.  
  
Il y eu un cri étouffé par le bruit de la chute. Bop ! Ca avait fait. Buffy laissa échappé un sourire mesquin. Elle soupira et alla dans le couloir soudain son père sortie suivi de la pétasse qui dit :  
  
- « Qu'est ce qui ce passe Buddy »  
  
- « Rien du tout Stéphanie » répliqua Buffy.  
  
- « Je m'appelle Tiffany » dit la blonde décolorée.  
  
- « Ah ! Oui ! C'est marrant parce que moi c'est Buffy » dit-elle avec dédain.  
  
- « Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda son père.  
  
- « J'étais entrain de lire au bords de la fenêtre quand le livre est tombé » son père la regarda bizarrement « C'était un très gros livre, retournez vous couchez je vais le cherché »  
  
- « Te couche pas trop tard, bonne nuit Buddy »  
  
- « Bonne nuit Tatiana » dit Buffy souriant, les deux amants retournèrent dans leur chambre « Cette fille aurait même pas gagné le concours de T- shirt mouillé »  
  
Elle descendit doucement. Soupira puis ouvrit la porte, elle s'avança, Spike était assis sur un pot de fleur la tête baissé adossé au mur de la maison. Buffy ne voulait pas que tout le monde le voie ici.  
  
- « Viens ici ! » elle le siffla.  
  
Il leva la tête et se leva, alla vers elle. Il était maintenant assis sur une chaise, Buffy faisait les cents pas devant lui, elle s'arrêta net.  
  
- « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu vas finir par arrêter de polluer ma vie ! »  
  
- « Je voulais t'aider...... »  
  
- « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, tu entend ?! »  
  
- « Je sais que Dawn à disparue, je voulait t'aider »  
  
- « Si tu croit que je vais te pardonner parce que tu reviens en héros tu te trompe » Il se leva Buffy recula, surprise.  
  
- « Je ne fais pas ça pour ton pardon, je suis inquiet pour Dawn, je veux l'aidé et je sais pertinemment que ça ne changera rien de tout ce que j'ai fait, je suis coupable et...... »  
  
- « Oh non, pas le refrain du 'je suis coupable et je ne m'hérite rien' je l'ai assez entendu avec Angel et lui il avait plus de class »  
  
- « je sais que tu me hais.... »  
  
- « Ca c'est sure »  
  
- « Mais je te demande pas de le faire pour moi, mais pour Dawn, je pourrais être utile à ma manière »  
  
- « Ouai......c'est pour Dawn.....mais un mouvement de travers et âme ou pas j'te transforme en poussière. Et puis je sais pas si Angel va être content de te voir, tu ne lui dis rien à propos de ce qui s'est passé entre nous » Spike hocha la tête. Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
  
- « Va te cacher ! » Spike alla dans la salle d'eau. « Oui » Tiffany entra.  
  
- « Tu vas bien Buddy, on a entendu une voix masculine donc qui n'était pas la tienne »  
  
- « Non, tout va bien Tammy, j'écoutais la radio »  
  
- « Tu ferai bien de dormir un peu, je sais qu'avec la disparition de Doris c'est difficile mais essaie, bonne nuit »  
  
- « Bonne nuit Annie » Tiffany fit demi tour et s'enfonça dans le couloir.  
  
C'est vrai que Tiffany n'était pas méchante, mais qu'est ce qu'elle était stupide ! Quand Buffy voyait se genre de pouf à la télé celle qui se tape le mec divorcé qui à dix ans de plus qu'elle, Buffy se disait c'est un cliché c'est pas possible que se genre de fille existe......et ben si ! Tiffany était capable de retenir les numéros des cartes de crédit de son père mais pas les prénoms Dawn et Buffy qui étaient pourtant simple à retenir. Spike sortir de la salle d'eau. Buffy le regarda froidement en silence. Le silence pensa Spike est la pire des tortures.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
Elle attendait à coté de la porte. Son patron lisait la lettre qu'elle venait de taper. Elle en avait marre de ce gros t'as de graisse mais bon il fallait bien qu'elle paye les factures. Il était plus de minuit. Bon elle n'avait pas d'enfants, pas de mari qui l'attendaient à la maison mais c'était pas une raison que son patron crois qu'il pouvait la garder à des heures tard dans la nuit. Surtout que Marine n'aimait pas se balader seule tard dans les rues de Sunnydale.  
  
- « C'est du bon travail Miss Mangyne » il posa la lettre sur son bureau « Vous pouvez y aller, je suis désolé de vous avoir gardé si longtemps »  
  
Biensure qu'il était désolé, sale con !  
  
Elle fit demi tour et sortit du bureau de son patron. Elle récupera ses affaires et descebdit au parking souterain. Elle salua le gardien et alla à sa voiture. Marine se garrait tout les jours à la même place depuis six ans alors elle retrouvait toujours sa voiture. Et puis elle avait pas peur qu'on lui prenne sa place parce que, elle était la premiere à arriver le matin et la derniere à partir le soir. Avec toute les economies qu'elle amassait de ses heure sup. elle pourait s'acheter un ranch plus à l'est dans le desert, elever des chevaux pour des balade touristique, elle en avait toujours rever. Ca faisait six ans qu'elle trvaillait dans cette galerie d'art, quant la patronne est morte il y a un peu plus d'un ans, c'est le gros lard qui à pris sa place. Les vielles années où la boite tournait avec des filles était révolue. Helas !  
  
Elle ouvrit la portiere et s'installa. Elle sortie du parking et fit son trjet habituelle. Les rues étaient desertes. Elle s'areta à un feu rouge. Elle tapait du bout des doigts une mélodie qui lui était résté dans la tete toute la journée. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose frapé l'arriere de la voiture avec un bruit creux. C'était peut-etre le vent ou meme un chien. Mais quand est ce que le feu allait passé au vert ?!  
  
Soudain un autre coup. Marine pensa que ca allait passé comme la premiere fois, mais la il fit suivi d'un autre coup qui fit basculer la voiture sur le toit. Marine resta dans la voiture morte de peur. Mais le sang lui montait à la tete, elle avait peur de tomber dans les vappes. Quand, quelque chose la tira par la cheville. Elle avait sa ceinture de sécurité alors elle la détacha avant que ce ne lui arrache la tete. La créature la tira à l'exterieur le choque lui fit perdre connaissance ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose sachant ce qui se passa ensuite.  
  
  
  
TBC....... 


	11. Je sais

Une famille sortie de l'enfer.  
  
Chapitre 10 : Je sais.  
  
  
  
Il se réveilla, il devait être quatre ou cinq heures du matin, il avait fait un cauchemar. De toute façons sa vie était un cauchemar, et là où il vivait aussi. Il sortit du lit de toute façons il devait se lever vers six heure donc il allait pas se recoucher. Il devait à tout prix trouver de l'argent et vite. Mais c'était peine perdue, pourtant c'était pas ça qui manquait à LA. De l'argent il suffisait de se baisser pour en ramasser. Enfaîtes c'était vrai quelque part sauf que c'était les petites gens qui le ramassait pour le donner aux déjà très riche. Il ne pouvait pas cherché de travail dans le monde des humains parce que ses deux cornes en tir bouchon qu'il avait sur le front pourrait effrayer ses collègues. Il s'assit sur une chaise, soudain le building se mit à trembler légèrement mais assez pour faire tomber la vaisselle qui débordait de l'évier ou le calendrier cochon scotché sur le mur. Non, ^pas maintenant pitié. Des vents traversèrent la pièce s'enroulant autour de lui.  
  
- « Non, pitié, laissez une journée, pitié !! »  
  
Demandé de la pitié au contrôleurs c'était comme demander a un politicien de na jamais enfreindre la loi, ridicule et impossible. Il sentit l'immense pression de la grosse main gantée s'abattre sur sa poitrine juste en dessous de son cou et resté là, quelques minutes, des heures il avait pensé. Tout d'un coup c'est comme si tout ses organes allait lui transpercer la poitrine, le coeur en premier. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, puis sa bouche s'ouvrit comme pour dégeler son estomac et ses intestins, une lumière dorée s'échappa de tout ses orifices faciale et se dirigea dans le bocal que tenait un autre contrôleur, on ne peut voir que leur main, grosse et gantées de gants noir de bûcheron, si on pouvait voir leurs visages que pourrions nous voir...  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
Il se réveilla, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. La tête de Cordelia était sur son flanc. Ils étaient endormis en discutant. Il ne voulait pas la réveille alors il se dégagea doucement. Gunn entra en trombe dans l'hôtel.  
  
- « Shhhhhhhh » lui fit signe Angel.  
  
- « Quoi ?! » il vit Cordy dormir sur le sofa « oh »  
  
Angel lui fit signe de le suivre dans le bureau. Gunn y alla entra et s'assit. Angel ferma la porte.  
  
- « On peut savoir c'qui va pas chez toi !!!? »  
  
- « Tu sais on est passé dans le bureau pas dans une autre dimension, alors tu peux la réveiller. De quoi tu parles ? » Gunn savait très bien de quoi Angel était entrain de parler.  
  
- « Tu te fou de moi ?! Te faire un nid tout seule c'était stupide, emmener Connor c'est pire »  
  
- « Ouai, je sais. Mais ils étaient pas beaucoup j'ai cru qu'on aurait pu les avoir sans trop de bobos »  
  
- « Tu t'es trompé »  
  
- « Je sais »  
  
- « Ou t'as passer la nuit ? »  
  
- « T'en fait trop là » dit Gunn « J'ai retrouvé le gosse des Barwins »  
  
- « Ah oui et il..... »  
  
- « Est dans le coma, personne ne sait comment »  
  
- « On a eu une nouvelle enquête, la petite soeur de Buffy a été kidnappée »  
  
- « Ouai, ben il faudra compter sans moi, Ann m'a demandé de mené l'enquête sur la disparition de certain de ses jeunes »  
  
- « Tu vas pas envoyer Connor à l'hôpital pour retrouvé tes enquête à chaque fois »  
  
- « Je suis désolé, okay ?! »  
  
- « J'ai déjà assez de mal à avoir une once d'autorité sur lui, alors si toi tu le corrompt derrière mon dos »  
  
- « Le corrompt » répéta Gunn levant les yeux aux ciel « t'as pas l'impression d'exagèrer. Et j'te signal que tu ne sais pas un quart de ce qu'il fait, alors ton autorité.... »  
  
- « Ouai, merci de m'aidé » dit Angel énerve par l'attitude de Gunn.  
  
- « Bon, moi j'y retourne j'ai un gars à voir »  
  
Angel le regarda partir. Il fallait qu'il attende Buffy mais peut-être qu'il pouvait lui téléphoné pour vérifier si elle était déjà partie voir la police, bon de toute façon en plein jour il pouvait pas faire grand-chose et la nuit ne tomberait que dans trois heure, trois heure trente. Il prit le téléphone mais raccrocha quand Faith entra.  
  
- « Je dérange ? »  
  
- « Non, pas du tout » dit Angel lui souriant « alors qu'est ce qui t'as fait revenir ici ? »  
  
- « Ben, c'est une belle ville et je.....enfin...... »  
  
- « Ouai » Angel savait qu'elle ne savait ni que faire ni où aller « Alors, de quoi vous avez parler toi et Connor hier soir ? » il était curieux et inquiet de voir Connor se rapprocher toujours de gosses issues des rues, qui n'étaient pas forcément des exemples à suivre.  
  
- « Pas grand-chose, il est pas très bavard. Mais apparemment il aime la musique et il ne se nourrit presque que de chocolat, sans prendre un gramme ce qui est une des plus grosse injustice de ce monde »  
  
- « Ouai » Angel baissa tristement les yeux.  
  
- « T'inquiète ça finira pas s'arranger »  
  
- « Tu crois ? »  
  
- « Ben enfaîtes je sais pas, je déteste mes parents »  
  
Angel la regarda avec compassion puis sourit.  
  
- « Alors vous faites quoi en ce moment ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
- « On aide Buffy »  
  
- « Buffy est ici !? » dit-elle les yeux brillant de panique.  
  
- « Oui »  
  
- « Pourquoi ? »  
  
- « Dawn a disparue en ville »  
  
- « Dawn ! Oh ! » dit-elle concerné « je peux peut-être vous aidé ? »  
  
- « ben enfaîtes, peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider moi »  
  
Faith plissa les yeux, comment est-ce qu'elle pourrais aidé Angel.  
  
- « Tu pourrais gardé un ?il sur.... Connor, c'est temps-ci il est un peu tête brûlée et il à l'air de te toléré dans ce qu'il appelle son périmètre vital, qui suppose qu'a partir de deux mettre on entre dans sa vie privée »  
  
- « Bien sure » acquiesça Faith « enfin, je pensais à un truc ou il y aurait plus d'action, mais babysitting c'est bien aussi.... »  
  
- « Oh, ben si c'est que ça crois moi t'en aura »  
  
Cordelia entra dans le bureau retenant un bâillement elle avait l'air fatigué mais elle y était habituée maintenant.  
  
- « On t'as réveillé ? » demanda Angel inquiet.  
  
Faith le regarda elle pensait que Angel était vraiment au petit soin des nanas dont il était amoureux. Faith pensait que c'était un mec comme ça qu'il lui fallait mais elle savait qu'elle s'ennuierait vite, elle les aimait plus sauvage.  
  
- « Non, Buffy est arrivée »  
  
- « Oh »  
  
Angel se leva de son siège en cuir et se dirigea vers la pièce principale suivi de Cordelia. Faith resta derrière eux en retrait quand Buffy l'a vue elle lui jeta un regard haineux puis un interrogatif à Angel qui ne lui répondit pas. Faith était on peut dire de son équipe et donc personne n'avait le droit de dire quoique se soit sur sa présence ici, autant les membres du Scooby gang était des boy scout autant les membres du Fang gang étaient en permanence sur le fil et pouvait tombé de l'autre coté à n'importe quel moment. Ce qu'Angel espérait c'était qu'il ne le ferait pas tous en même temps.  
  
- « Tu arrive tôt » lui dit Angel.  
  
- « Le flic chargé de l'enquête a été tue » dit-elle d'un ton sérieux « je crois pas que sa soit lié mais le mot coïncidence n'est pas dans mon dictionnaire »  
  
- « Dans le miens non plus » ajouta Angel.  
  
- « Eh bien vous feriez mieux de changer d'édition » maugréa Cordelia. Faith sourit. Angel regarda Cordelia les sourcils froncés. « Quoi ? Tu sais Buffy on est pas à Sunnydale ici c'est LA et tout ce qui si passe ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne » Cordelia ne savait pas pourquoi tout d'un coup elle avait pris cette attitude hostile.  
  
- « Ah parce que c'est moi qui pense que le monde tourne autour de mon nombril, dis moi qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? » répliqua Buffy.  
  
Ca y est Cordelia savait pourquoi, elle en avait marre de voir des tueuses roder autour des Angels père et fils, tueuse égal c?ur brisé, devenir démoniaque. Enfin pour briser des coeurs Cordelia était doué aussi. Faith adorait le spectacle c'était son coté peste qui se réveillait, il y avait pas plus marrant que de voir deux saintes se taper dessus.  
  
- « Cordelia, Buffy à peut-être raison, en tout cas on ne peut pas exclure » dit Angel ne croisant pas les yeux de Cordelia qu'il était sure l'aurait foudroyé sur place « je vais allé un coup d'?il chez le flic et Cordelia et toi vous allez aller chez le gars » il tendit l'adresse à Buffy mais Cordelia la lui arracha des mains foudroyant Angel du regard.  
  
C'était quand même elle qui travaillait à Angel Investigation pas « Miss je suis la tueuse et le monde entier est contre moi, même les saumons et les oiseaux »  
  
- « Angel ! » appela voix de l'étage, c'était Lorne.  
  
Angel s'approcha des marches.  
  
- « Angel ! » Lorne récria.  
  
Angel accéléra le pas. Lorne était devant la porte ouverte de la chambre de Connor, Angel s'approcha de Lorne.  
  
- « Il est pas bien » dit Lorne.  
  
Angel entra Connor appuyé le dos contre son lit assit par terre. Son T- shirt transpirait du sang au niveau de son épaule blessée. Il respirait doucement comme si ça le fatiguait.  
  
- « Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda Angel.  
  
Angel savait que Connor avait du sortir en douce. Il était paniqué, il se rendait compte que Gunn avait raison il ne savait absolument pas ce que Connor faisait, sans doute du vol.  
  
- « Ca c'est rouvert » dit Connor comme si Angel était débile.  
  
- « Comment ? »  
  
- « Les sutures ont craqués »  
  
Angel savait bien que Connor savait que ça n'est pas ce que son père voulait savoir (lol) mais il joué les naïf, et d'ailleurs il le faisait souvent, Angel détestait ça. Mais que dire avec son passé dans une dimension infernale il pouvait prétendre ne pas comprendre les choses, même si elles étaient évidentes.  
  
- « Faith va l'emmené »  
  
Connor était ravi, elle, elle allait pas lui posé des tas de questions débile et faire chier. Angel l'attrapa sous son épaule et le souleva. Il le fit descendre les marches le portant presque. Cordelia le regarda inquiète.  
  
- « Faith tu peux...... » demanda Angel lui lançant les clés de sa voiture.  
  
- « Sure » Faith les attrapa et prit le relais pour porter Connor.  
  
- « Je peux marcher seul ça va » Faith lui sourit, les élans de fierté elle connaissait aussi, mais bon ça se soigne.  
  
Cordelia n'aimait pas ça mais elle ne devait pas être contre Faith, c'était bien connu, il se rapprocherait d'elle rien que énerver Cordelia.  
  
- « La nuit va tomber d'ici une heure trente »  
  
- « Comment on y va sans voiture ? » remarqua Cordelia.  
  
- « J'ai la voiture de mon de mon père » répondit Buffy.  
  
Lorne descendit les marches.  
  
- « Oh mais regardé ne serait ce pas la joli petite tueuse de vampire »  
  
- « Buffy » dit Buffy lui tendant la main, même si ça lui paraissait bizarre ce démon avait un capital sympathie.  
  
- « Lorne » dit Lorne lui baisant la main. Buffy sourit jetant des regards interrogateurs à Angel. Fred descendit aussi.  
  
- « Oh Fred, je te présente Buffy »  
  
- « Oh ! Buffy ! Celle qui est morte ! Très enchantée ! » dit Fred très enthousiastes lui serrant la main « On m'a beaucoup parler de vous ! »  
  
- « Enchanté » dit Buffy.  
  
Elle avait du mal à croire qu'Angel travaillait avec ces gens là, ils était tous tellement différents de ce que le vampire était.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
- « Tourne à droite »  
  
- « Je sais où c'est » soupira Buffy « j'ai vécu ici tu te rappelle c'est même pour ça que tu me trouvait cool »  
  
- « Oui, mais ça, c'était avant que je sache que tu tuait des vampires »  
  
- « Je te signal que c'est ce que tu fais »  
  
- « oui, mais moi je suis payée »  
  
Buffy leva les yeux au ciel. Elle tourna et s'arrêta devant un hôtel miteux. Buffy regarda alentours et vit deux rats se disputer une miette de pain.  
  
- « C'est pas comme dans mes souvenirs »  
  
- « Oui, il ya beaucoup de chose qui ont changé » ajouta Cordelia.  
  
- « J'espère qu'il aura des choses à nous dire » dit Buffy inquiète entrant dans l'immeuble.  
  
- « T'inquiète, je suis sure qu'on va la retrouvé » dit Cordelia d'une voix rassurante « je suis pressée de la revoir, même si techniquement je l'ai jamais vu »  
  
- « Oui » Buffy malgré tout était contente d'avoir Cordelia avec elle, elle était du Scooby gang après tout.  
  
- « Qu'est ce que tu peux me dire sur Connor » demanda Buffy.  
  
Cordelia dégluti, ça elle pouvait en dire sur Connor même dans ses aspects les plus intimes.  
  
- « Comme quoi ? »  
  
- « Je sais pas, qu'elle genre de relation il a avec Angel, par exemple »  
  
- « Pas vraiment génial, tu sais c'est difficile avec Holtz et tout »  
  
- « Ca a du être dure pour Angel la perte du bébé »  
  
- « Ouai, mais Connor est vite revenu et après il y eu toute cette fin du monde, Angel n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de vraiment y penser »  
  
- « Je suis jalouse » dit Buffy montant les marches.   
  
- « De qui ? » Cordelia regarda Buffy qui lui lança un regard « de moi ?! Pourquoi ?! »  
  
- « Toi, tu était là, moi, personne n'a pris la peine de me prévenir »  
  
- « Tu sais j'ai pas été d'une grande aide et puis...... »  
  
- « Je sais chacun sa vie »  
  
- « C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est là »  
  
Elles se postèrent devant la porte et Cordelia frappa. Pas de réponse. Elle le fit encore. Buffy poussa Cordelia et mis un gros coup de pied dans la porte se qui cassa le verrou.  
  
- « Oui, t'as raison c'est plus simple comme ça » dit Cordelia sarcastiquement.  
  
- « Désolé »  
  
- « Non, c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude avec Angel »  
  
Buffy réalisa que Cordelia connaissait mieux Angel maintenant, ça la rendait jalouse. Elles entrèrent et virent le gars qu'elles recherchaient allongé, mort ou dans une sorte de coma.  
  
- « Qui a fait ça » dit Buffy.  
  
- « Peut-être sa femme de ménage » dit Cordelia fouillant dans un tas de trucs. Buffy et Cordelia se mirent à fouiller partout.  
  
- « Ah ! Ah ! » s'exclama Cordelia.  
  
Buffy s'approcha d'elle rapidement.  
  
- « Qu'est ce que t'as trouvé ? Hum.......un bocal ? »  
  
- « Il y a une lumière dedans »  
  
- « Ouvre »  
  
- « Non ! Vaut mieux pas, c'est peut-être une petite lumière maléfique, et crois je peux t'en parler de ces petites lumière maléfiques »  
  
- « J'ai trouvé la carte d'un club où il à l'air d'aller souvent, j'espère qu'Angel aura plus de chance »  
  
- « Dans le cas d'Angel, il sait que le gars est mort »  
  
Buffy était surprise de voir Cordelia si blasé. A Sunnydale la pom-pom girl criait à gorge déployée à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un mort. Elles remontent en voiture et allèrent vers l'Hyperion.  
  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
Angel arriva à la petite maison banlieusarde. Il y avait les traces du passage de la police. Une marque à la craie là ou le corps avait été trouvé. Angel passa à coté et se dirigea vers la porte. Il frappa. Une femme, les traits tirés d'avoir pleuré ouvrit la porte. Angel se sentit soudain coupable de venir lui posé des questions sur ce qui fut probablement son mari.  
  
- « oui » dit la femme faiblement.  
  
- « Hum.....je m'appelle Angel et j'investigue sur une des enquêtes de votre mari » Angel sans voulait pour ce manque de tact, il était pas très doué, mais bon.....  
  
- « Heu..... »  
  
- « Si je vous dérange je peux repassé..... »  
  
- « Non. Vous êtes ? »  
  
- « Oh » Angel sortit une carte de sa poche et la lui tendit « Je suis détective privée, j'enquête sur la disparition d'une jeune fille »  
  
- « Henri, laissait ses notes dans le bureau »  
  
Angel se demandait si elle allait l'inviter à entrer parce qu'elle s'était détourné s'attendant à le voir la suivre. Voyant qu'il ne la suivait pas elle se retourna « Venez » Angel entra et la suivi jusqu'au bureau de son mari. Elle lui indiqua la porte refusant d'entrer. Angel entra et fouilla dans les papiers, aucun n'était sur Dawn Summers. Il y avait d'autre enquête sur des jeunes disparu, Angel s'étonna de voir que les deux dernières semaines beaucoup plus de jeunes que d'habitude avaient disparu. Il prit les carnets et vit la photocopieuse. Il fit des photocopies de tous les carnets espérant que la femme du flic n'entendait pas le bruit de la machine. Il plia toutes les feuilles et les mit dans sa poche. Il les étudierait à l'hôtel.  
  
  
  
TBC............ 


	12. Répartition des tâches

Une famille sortie de l'enfer.  
  
Chapitre 11 : Répartition des taches.  
Faith tripotait des trucs médicaux attendant que les médecins aient fini, elle avait rempli les papiers, mais bon, c'était difficile quand le patient n'existait pas. Enfin elle avait inventé. Elle reposa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains quand elle vit Connor revenir sa faisait trois heures qu'elle attendait, la nuit était tombée.  
  
- « Alors ? » demanda t-elle.  
  
- « Alors quoi ? » lui retourna Connor.  
  
- « c'est fini ? On peut y aller ? »  
  
- « Mouais »  
  
Ils sortirent de l'hôpital, Faith alla vers la voiture mais Connor prit une autre direction.  
  
- « Où tu vas ? »  
  
- « Je vais marcher »  
  
'Génial' pensa Faith. Elle le suivit. Ils marchaient dans la rue en silence. Faith suivait Connor se demandant où il allait. Elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas là conduire dans une bagarre parce que avec son épaule ce n'était pas très malin. Soudain, Faith entendit un bruit de bagarre, apparemment Connor l'avait entendu aussi puisqu'il se dirigeait en direction du bruit. Elle le rattrapa et se mit devant lui.  
  
- « Tu m'attend là ! »  
  
- « Sûrement pas » dit Connor la contournant.  
  
Faith soupira et le suivit. Ils arrivèrent dans la ruelle. Gunn était entrain de se battre avec un vampire, apparemment plus costaud qu'à l'usuel. Connor sortit un pieu d'une poche de son fûte. Faith s'étonna de voir que le gosse avait toujours un pieu sur lui, elle, elle était la tueuse et elle n'en avait pas toujours. Connor se jeta dans la bagarre. Faith leva les yeux au ciel et le rattrapa. Elle le poussa et agrippa le vampire, quand Connor alla le planter, Faith cria.  
  
- « Attend !! »  
  
- « Faith ? » dit le vampire.  
  
- « C'est Spike » soupira Faith.  
  
- « Et on le tue pas, parce que ? » demanda Gunn.  
  
- « parce qu'il a une âmes » répondit Faith.  
  
- « c'est pas vrai, c'est devenue à la mode » dit Connor déçu.  
  
Encore un vampire avec une âme, il détestait ça, si tous les vampires commençaient à avoir des âmes qu'est ce qu'il aller chasser.  
  
- « Alors pourquoi il m'a attaqué ? » demanda Gunn toujours en position de défense.  
  
- « C'est toi qui m'a attaqué » lança Spike.  
  
- « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » lui demanda Faith.  
  
- « J'aide Buffy et toi ? »  
  
- « J'aide Angel, enfin façon de parler » répondit Faith.  
  
- « Ah, parce qu'il connaît Angel en plus » soupira Connor.  
  
Angel connaissait tout le monde c'est dingue. Connor se sentait prisonnier dans le monde d'Angel.  
  
- « Ca pour le connaître, je le connaît très bien, depuis cent ans même »  
  
- « Ouai ben, j'en serai pas fier à ta place » dit Gunn.  
  
- « Bon, nous on va rentrer » dit Faith « Si on rentre trop tard Angel va s'inquiéter »  
  
- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Gunn. Il regarda le t-shirt en sang de Connor « Oh, ça va me retombé dessus »  
  
- « Oh, arrête d'êtes bêtes » dit Connor.  
  
Spike les regardait discuté se demandant si il devait partir discrètement ou dire franchement 'salut, on se voit plus tard, on se fait une bouffe'. Mais quelque chose le tenait cloué sur place, il ne savait pas quoi. A si c'était l'odeur du sang, celui du jeune, il pouvait le sentir comme si il en était couvert. C'était familier, plaisant.  
  
- « Quoi t'aime pas ça, d'être le fils fils a son papa » plaisanta Gunn.  
  
- « Autant que toi, le chien chien a son maimaitre » lui retourna Connor.  
  
Spike était perdu, il ne savait pas qu'Angel se serait entouré d'autant de gens, il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du gosse qui le remarqua.  
  
- Quoi ?! » cria le gosse haineux à Spike.  
  
- « Rien, je vais y aller »  
  
- « Ben si tu cherche Buffy, elle est à l'hôtel là, alors tu ferai mieux de nous suivre » lui dit Faith.  
  
- « Quoi ?! Tu délires ! » lui dit Connor regardant Spike avec dédain. « C'est un vampire ! »  
  
- « Oui, comme Angel » répliqua Faith.  
  
- « Oh, arrête y a rien de comparable » dit Connor regardant Spike avec dédain.  
  
- « Ca c'est sure » dit Spike « Et on peut savoir qui vous êtes ? » dit Spike pointant Gunn et Connor du menton.  
  
- « Gunn et Connor » dit Faith.  
  
- « Ouai, et pas pour te servir » dit Gunn. « Il me semble avoir lu des trucs sur toi dans les dossiers 'comment comprendre le passée d'Angel au cas où des malades revienne' Et ben on y est »  
  
- « Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il a de spécial, à part son âme ? » demanda Connor.  
  
Spike continuait de le fixé puis de baisser les yeux sans cesse, il respirait l'odeur du sang. C'était un sang par lequel il se sentait attirer, comme celui de Drusilla l'attirait, le rendait noir.  
  
- « Il a tué deux tueuses » poursuivit Gunn, Connor lança un regard à Faith.  
  
Faith était beaucoup plus forte que lui et à peu prés égal avec Angel, si toutes les tueuses étaient de même force ce Spike devait être très fort.  
  
- « Et il a torturé Angel y a quatre ans pour une bague »  
  
Spike resta de marbre toujours obnubilé par Connor. Connor le regarda et leva un sourcil, lui aussi il avait torturé Angel quelque chose que lui et le vampire avait en commun.  
  
- « Ouai, bon passons le CV » dit Faith « Il me semble que toute les personnes ici on déjà essayer de tuer Angel. Mais c'est du passé »  
  
- « Non, pas pour moi j'attends toujours une idée c'est tout » soupira Connor.  
  
Spike savait pour Faith, mais il se demandait pour les deux, pourquoi et comment il avait tenté de tuer Angel. Et pourquoi Angel bossait avec un gosse qui avait l'âge d'avoir juste quitter l'école. Sans doute un gosse qu'il avait rencontré, comme l'autre. Angel c'était la SPA, une vraie petite maman. Et puis si ils avaient tous hais Angel et essayer de le tuer il ne se sentirait pas trop dépaysé.  
  
- « Bon, ben, je vous suit » dit-il  
  
Ils étaient tous entrain de marché vers l'hôtel, les deux garçons avaient laissé Faith à coté du vampire. Connor s'était mis un peu en arrière.  
  
- « Y a trop de vampires dans ma vie » dit le jeune les mains dans les poches. Il était vraiment fatigué à cause de l'hémorragie alors il traînait le pas.  
  
- « Oh, arrête, tu passe toutes tes nuits à les chercher » dit Gunn.  
  
- « Ouai, pour les tuer, pas pour faire copain copain » répliqua Connor.  
  
- « pourquoi tu bosse avec Angel alors ? » demanda Spike pas sure si il était en position de passer des questions.  
  
- « Je bosse pas avec lui, je vit avec lui, subtile nuance » répondit Connor.  
  
Spike était perdu - « Alors pourquoi tu es allé vivre avec lui ? »  
  
- « j'y suis pas allé, il m'a FORCE » Spike ne comprenait plus.  
  
- « Pour te protéger, et puis parce que c'est comme ça que c'est normal » ajouta Gunn comme pour convaincre le jeune.  
  
Ah, pensa Spike, ce jeune est spécial, il l'avait senti tout de suite, c'est pour ça qu'Angel garde un ?il sur lui, oui sans doute quelque chose dans le sang, comme Dawn.  
_____________________________________  
Buffy était assise derrière le comptoir lisant les photocopies, Angel et Cordelia à l'ordinateur. Buffy détestait les voir comme ça tous les deux, sa l'énervait.  
  
- « Ah ! Le Cinox, c'est une boite privée dans cette rue, un truc de call- girl qui danse sur les tables pour les riches cadres d'entreprise, ce qui ne colle pas avec le statue de pauvre démon qu'avait l'air d'avoir notre ami »  
  
- « Ca dépend ce que ça cache » dit Angel « Qui est le propriétaire ? »  
  
- « Dowell Mc Feegan, un des grand manitou de la ville, il a un building entier dans le centre, je l'aurais bien mit sur ma liste d'homme riche et puissant à séduire si il était pas si laid » Angel lui jeta un regard « Oh, toi t'es beau et puissant mais t'es pas riche, mais c'est pas graves »  
  
Buffy leva la tête, elle les regarda, oh, ça va elle était pas stupide, il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là. De toutes façons elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, elle aurait le temps de vomir plus tard.  
  
A ce moment quelqu'un entra dans l'hôtel, Angel leva la tête et ouvrit les yeux en grand.  
  
- « Spike !? »  
  
Buffy se retourna rapidement paniquer. Angel se précipita et attrapa Connor par le bras, il le tira derrière lui.  
  
- « Aie !! » fit Connor « T'es pas content de retrouver un vieux pote »  
  
- « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Angel d'un ton tellement calme qu'il en était plus terrifiant.  
  
- « Il est avec moi » dit Buffy s'interposant entre les deux.  
  
- « Avec toi, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »  
  
- « Ben, il m'aide enfin c'était pas prévu qu'il vienne mais bon »  
  
- « Comment est ce qu'il pourrait t'aider ? » demanda Angel indirectement à Spike par un regard.  
  
Spike ne voulait pas dire 'j'ai une âme' c'était ridicule spécialement devant Angel. Personne ne voulait blessé Angel, sauf peut-être Connor mais lui ne comprenait pas la tension du moment. Angel luttait pour avoir une âme, mais définitive pas juste le résultat d'un mauvais sort, et Spike lui il se pointait avec une âme qu'il avait eu par coup de chance. Connor il ne comprenait pas la jalousie et la colère que ça déclenchait en Angel, et c'est tant mieux sinon il aurait appuyé un peu plus.  
  
- « Il a une âme » Faith se désigna pour être l'oiseau de malheur peu importe de toute façon les gens étaient pas fou d'elle. Angel regarda Spike qui s'était rapproché de Buffy se cachant derrière elle. Angel fronça les sourcils regardant Buffy qui soudain eu la bouche très sèche.  
  
- « Peu importe, il faut retrouvé Dawn. Les combats de coqs on verra plus tard » dit Faith faisant redescendre tout le monde à la raison.  
  
- « Faith à raison » Buffy ne se serait jamais imaginé dire ça. Faith aurait été contente d'entendre ça si elle n'avait su que Buffy l'avait dit pour vite fait changer de sujet.  
  
- « Ouai, ben en ce moment sa boue dans les rues, les jeunes commencent à avoir peur, il parait que tous les rapts ont été fait par les même personnes et que ces types rodent à la recherche de leur nouvelle proie, c'est pour ça quand j'ai vu ce gars là roder ben j'ai cru qu'il savait quelque chose et puis je sens un vampire à des kilomètres »  
  
- « Gunn, regarde la dedans » dit Angel allant vers le comptoir où se trouvait les photocopies « Y a pas des noms que tu reconnais » Gunn s'approcha et lu les noms sur les feuilles, il y en avait neuf ou treize enfin pas un nombre qui portait bonheur en tout cas.  
  
- « Oui, une bonne moitié sont des gosses des rues, ou tu as eu ça »  
  
- « Chez le flic qui enquêtait sur leurs disparition »  
  
- « Y avait un flic qui enquêtait ? Ann les avait prévenus mais on aurait pas cru qu'il bougerait leurs fesses »  
  
- « Ouai, ben, il les a tellement bougé qu'il s'est fait tuer »  
  
- « Oaw » dit Gunn « Un flic mort pour des zonards, le monde à changer sans que je m'en rende compte »  
  
- « Ca c'est sure » murmura Angel lançant un petit regard à Spike puis à Buffy.  
  
Spike avait torturé Angel plus d'une fois et puis il était stupide, m^me humain il était stupide.  
  
- « Apparemment le flic pensait que c'était lié, qu'une même personne faisait les kidnappings et qu'il prenait des jeunes sans domicile pour n'inquiéter personne. Le flic avait un contact, un témoin, mais il n'y a que son prénom. Mais ça doit être un clochard parce qu'il a demandé de l'argent et à cause de l'adresse »  
  
- « Je vois pas le rapport avec le fait que ce soit un clochard »  
  
- « C'est l'adresse d'un pont » répondit Angel. « Je vais y aller tout à l'heure »  
  
- « Moi et Buffy on va aller à cette boite là le Noxis »  
  
- « Le Cinox » corrigea Angel.  
  
- « Si tu veux, et on va se renseigner sur le type » fini Cordelia.  
  
- « Oh, le Cinox, paradis sur terre, musique, jolie filles et argent » dit Lorne descendant les marches.  
  
- « Tu connais cette endroit ? » demanda Cordelia.  
  
- « Assez pour savoir qu'il ne vont jamais vous laissez entrer sans quelque petits changements »  
  
- « Quel changements ? » demanda Buffy.  
  
- « Venez je vais vous accompagner on passera chez une amie qui travaille là-bas » il prit les deux filles par les épaules et sortit.  
  
- « Moi, je vais patrouiller à droite à gauche, poser des questions, si ces types sont dans les rues comme certains le pensent, je devrai leur tomber dessus, si ils me prennent pour un sans-abri »  
  
- « Je vais avec toi » dit Connor.  
  
- « Non » dit Angel net. Spike restait médusé il y avait un truc qui allait pas.  
  
- « T'as dit que je devais aider »  
  
- « et puis je suis là, et y a Spike aussi » dit Faith.  
  
- « Non, mais les gars, le plan c'est que je me balade dans la rue tout SEUL, les gars essayent de me kidnapper, je les dérouilles et ils me disent où sont tout les jeunes, comprenant avec un peu chance la p'tite Summers » dit Gunn « Alors si je suis accompagné par une tueuse, un vampire et un p'tit pseudo vampire...... »  
  
- « Hey ! » l'interrompis Connor.  
  
- « ......ça va pas le faire »  
  
- « On pourra se séparer » dit Faith.  
  
- « Vous avez oublier que Connor est blessé » dit Angel.  
  
- « Exactement » dit Gunn.  
  
- « T'inquiète » dit Faith.  
_________________________________  
- « Civa livz ïquoRuv BlaVzIdil »  
  
Cria l'homme encapuchonné dans sa longue toge. Il était entouré de gens vêtu comme lui dont les visages étaient cachés par l'ombre de leur capuche.  
  
- « bientôt ! » il poursuivit « enfin, nous couvrirons le monde pure, part où tout passe et tout transite. Bientôt nous ferons plus qu'un avec elle » il attrapa un bocal qu'il sera contre sa poitrine « Bientôt nous aurons assez de pouvoir pour ouvrir la bouche de l'enfer »  
TBC................ 


End file.
